El primer amor
by N.H 4Ever
Summary: Naruto es un lobo como el resto de su familia y amigos y al conocer a una chica humana hara que la vida tome un giro de 360 grados...su amor pasaran por muchas cosas para que puedan estar juntos...si desean saber mas solo pasen...los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto..
1. Episodio 1

_HOLA ES MI NUEVO FIC Y PUES ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE LA CUAL ES COMO DE UNA AMIGA QUE CONOCI NO SE SI LA HAYAN VISTO ALGUIEN PERO ES NARUHINA033 NO ES NADA DE TRAMPA SOLO ME COMENTO COMO SERIA PORQUE SOLO ESTA ESCRIBIENDO UNA HISTORIA MAS Y ME HE DICHO QUE SE TOMARA UNAS PEQUEÑAS VACASIONES YA SABEN PARA CALMAR UN POCO SU ESTRES...BIEN AQUE ESTA MI HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES ENCANTE COMO LE GUSTO A MI AMIGA NIKKI..._

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

.

.

* * *

**El primer amor**

**por**

**N.H 4Ever **

* * *

.

.

_El amor es la fuerza mas poderosa del mundo y de cualquier forma de la cual uno puede contra todo lo que le rodea..._

.

.

.

_**Opening**_

.

.

_kanashiku nattari kanashiku nakattari_  
_kimi to no deai kara kyou made no_  
_amai hitotoki to karui ayamachi no_  
_aida de naresugita futari wo_  
_tsutsumikomu you ni otozureta toki_  
_kimi to no deai kara kyou made no_  
_modoritai noni modorenai toki no_  
_aida de matte ita futari wo_  
_yume ga itazura ni NOKKU suru _  
_kidzukanai furi shiteta kedo_  
_nando mo nando mo mata NOKKU suru_  
_mou mayowanaide_

_watashi rashiku ikitsudzukerareru you ni_  
_ima kimi rashiku ikitsudzukerareru nara dear..._  
_deattemo wakaretemo_  
_nando demo iro wo nurikaete yuku_  
_watashi rashiku waraitsudzukerareru you ni_  
_ima kimi rashiku waraitsudzukerareru nara dear..._  
_deattemo wakaretemo_  
_nando demo iro wo nurikaete yuku_  
_dear..._

_tsunagatteta futari no te to te_  
_suki na noni hanasu no wa naze to kokoro de_  
_sakebinagara muri ni kimi ni waraikakete_  
_kimi ni se wo mukete my dear..._

.

_._

**_Episodio__ 1_**

_._

_._

_El sol brillaba como todos los días los cual eran los mas hermosos que hay en este mundo pensando que seria un día mas como cada año..._

_-como seria tu primer amor..._dijo tenten_

_-el mía seria enamorarme aquí en la escuela.._dijo sakura_

_-pues seria toparme por accidente.._dijo ino_como seria el tuyo...hinata_

_-no se.._dijo hinata_

_-¿no sabes...?_dijo sakura_piensa un momento como seria tu primer amor..._

_-si...toda chica sueña con un primer amor.._dijo ino_

_-así es...solo dinos como seria tu amor.._dijo tenten_

_-la verdad...no se como seria mi primer amor...primero debería de saber que es el amor..._dijo hinata_ustedes saben siquiera que es el amor..._

_-pues...no..._dijo sakura_pero lo averiguaremos verdad..._

_-por supuesto..._dijo tenten_ademas solo es un primer amor...no te casaras con el primer novio que tengas o si..._

_-yo si me casaría con mi primer novio...si es que lo tuviera..._dijo hinata_bueno después de que terminemos los estudios..._

_-eso es bueno que terminemos los estudios..._dijo tenten_

.

.

_-escucharon lo que decían aquellas chicas..._dijo lee_

_-si que cursileria eso del primer amor..._dijo shikamaru_

_-es cierto...ademas nadie cree en esas cosas..._dijo sasuke_y tu que opinas...dobe.._

_-que bien..._dijo naruto_

_-bromeas verdad.._dijo kiba_

_-parece que no...en verdad crees en esas cosas..._dijo shikamaru_

_-si..cualquiera debería de creer eso...como ustedes comprenderán..._dijo naruto_no estaré en esta clase..._

_-otra vez...te reprobaran este año..._dijo kiba_

_-no importa..._dijo naruto_nos vemos luego chicos.._

_Ya que se marcho..._

_-aun sigue igual...verdad_dijo kiba_

_-si...han pasado dos años desde que.._dijo sasuke_que sus padres murieron..._

.

.

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MÚSICA**

_Al entrar al salón vio a alguien...parecía una chica que se acerco un poco mas y si era una chica..era la misma que..._

__-que haces aquí..._dijo naruto_nadie podía entrar excepto yo..__

__-perdona es que estaba abierta..._dijo hinata_no sabia que este lugar era tuyo naruto-kun...__

__Se levanto cuando se iba a marchar...__

__-como sabes mi nombre..._dijo naruto_quien te lo dijo...__

__-nadie...vamos en la misma clase...desde hace como.._dijo hinata_hace tres años...__

__-es cierto...perdona mi interrogatorio.._dijo naruto__

__-no te preocupes...de verdad.._dijo hinata ___sonriendo le_

__-y tu nombre es..._dijo naruto__

__-hinata..._dijo hinata_hyuga hinata...nos vemos..__

__Salio de aquel salón ya que era de música...__

__-hinata..._dijo naruto viendo la puerta de donde salio__

.

.

**__-siempre creen en las casualidades...a veces son ciertas...__**

**__-para que cures un dolo siempre llénalo de mucho amor...jamas olvides eso naruto..__**

__-amor..jamas sentiré eso llamado amor..._dijo naruto__

__-no hables así primo..._dijo karim entrando_ademas es hermoso ese sentimiento..__

__-al menos toca ante de entrar.._dijo naruto__

__-te aseguro que el amor llegara a ti mas rápido de lo que crees..._dijo karim__

__-como digas.._dijo naruto__

__-y no piensas en entrar a clases.._dijo karim__

__-no...déjame solo prima..._dijo naruto__

__-de acuerdo..._dijo karim_pero sabes que no estas solo tienes a tu familia y amigos para apoyarte...__

__-lo se..._dijo naruto__

.

.

* * *

**EN EL SALÓN**

_-*jamas había visto unos ojos tan azules como los de el..*_pensó hinata_*aunque hay tristeza en esos ojos..*_

_-hinata..._dijo sakura_

_-*aunque es muy guapo...*_pensó hinata_

_-hinata..._dijo ino_

_-*se que seria una locura..pero el es el chico mas guapo que he visto...*_pensó hinata_

_-hinata..._dijo tenten_

_-eh?..que me decían..._dijo hinata_

_-en que pensabas..._dijo ino_tenemos rato hablándote..._

_-enserio..._dijo hinata y ellas asintieron_perdonen..pensaba en muchas cosas..._

_-como por ejemplo..._dijo sakura_

_-pues...en las tareas que nos han dejado si que fue mucha.._dijo hinata_

_-eso es cierto...se paso la sense..._dijo tenten_

.

.

_-con ese trabajo que les deje tomara mucho en cuenta el cincuenta por ciento de la calificación..._dijo anko_

_La campana había sonado.._

_-es todo...pueden salir.._dijo anko_

_Ya que todos salieron..._

_-vienes hina..._dijo ino_

_-yo las alcanzo...no tardo.._dijo hinata_

_-bueno..._dijo sakura_te esperamos..._

_Las chicas salieron del salón..._

_-bien iré a ver si esta ahí todavía..._dijo hinata y salio del __salón_

.

.

* * *

**EN EL SALÓN DE MÚSICA**

_-bien...aquí voy..._dijo hinata y entro_

_-tu de nuevo..._dijo naruto_

_-solo quería ver que estés bien...tus amigos están esperándote..._dijo hinata_

_-ellos saben que no bajare..._dijo naruto_

_-porque no..ademas te caería bien sentir el aire aunque sea por unos minutos..._dijo hinata_

_-eres muy necia con estas cosas.._dijo naruto_aun no sabes que es el amor.._

_-como sabes que..._dijo hinata_escuchaste nuestra conversación..._

_-todos la escuchamos...y el amor es solo un sentimiento mas que tenemos los humanos.._dijo naruto_

_-un sentimiento...eso es mas extraño que verte aquí...solo_dijo hinata_

_-es mejor estar solo.._dijo naruto_

_-no lo es...no tienes a alguien como una novia para que este contigo.._dijo hinata_

_-novia para que..así estoy mejor solo.._dijo naruto_la persona que tu crees que te aman son mas que mentiras y te ilusionan..._

.

.

_-jamas pensé que te hicieran eso..._dijo hinata_podemos ser amigos si tu quieres..._

_-amigos..._dijo naruto_tu quieres ser amigo de alguien que apenas conoces..._

_-si..por el mismo motivo para conocerte un poco mas..._dijo hinata_entonces aceptas ser mi amigo..._

_-pues...no se_dijo naruto_

_-te prometo que jamas estarás solo..jamas_dijo hinata_seamos amigos...naruto-kun..._

_Extendió__ su mano esperando la respuesta de el..._

_-de acuerdo...hinata-chan.._dijo naruto extendiendo su mano_

_Con simple toque sintieron algo cálido entre sus manos...empezando una amistad única..._

_-desde ahora somos amigos naruto-kun..._dijo hinata __sonriendo le_

_-por supuesto que si..amigos_dijo naruto con una ligera sonrisa_hinata...chan..._

.

.

.

**_Ending_**

.

.

_Hana mau anata no sora ni_  
_Inochi yo ibuite yasuragi no iro ni_

_Subete o ageru yo…_  
_Nakanaide futari no toki ga hajimaru_

_La_i… Obienaide_  
_Yasashiku watashi o yonde_  
_La_i… Deaeta kiseki_  
_Ai wa… kono sekai ni michite yuku_

_Kaze ni takusu inori_  
_Towa no omoi kagayaku_  
_Zuutto zuutto soba ni iru yo_

_La_i… Konna ni kirei_  
_Futari no mabushii sekai_

_La_i… Egao misete_  
_Yasashiku kami o nadete_  
_La_i… Furueru kajitsu_  
_Ai wa… ima futari ni tokete yuku_  
_Saya, to inochi nosete kaze ga mau_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**SEAN BUENOS ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO PORQUE LES ASEGURO QUE ESTARA MUY LINDA Y ROMANTICA ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CRITICA...**

**.**

**.**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP...**


	2. Episodio 2

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

.

.

.

.

_**Opening**_

.

.

_kanashiku nattari kanashiku nakattari_  
_kimi to no deai kara kyou made no_  
_amai hitotoki to karui ayamachi no_  
_aida de naresugita futari wo_  
_tsutsumikomu you ni otozureta toki_  
_kimi to no deai kara kyou made no_  
_modoritai noni modorenai toki no_  
_aida de matte ita futari wo_  
_yume ga itazura ni NOKKU suru _  
_kidzukanai furi shiteta kedo_  
_nando mo nando mo mata NOKKU suru_  
_mou mayowanaide_

_watashi rashiku ikitsudzukerareru you ni_  
_ima kimi rashiku ikitsudzukerareru nara dear..._  
_deattemo wakaretemo_  
_nando demo iro wo nurikaete yuku_  
_watashi rashiku waraitsudzukerareru you ni_  
_ima kimi rashiku waraitsudzukerareru nara dear..._  
_deattemo wakaretemo_  
_nando demo iro wo nurikaete yuku_  
_dear..._

_tsunagatteta futari no te to te_  
_suki na noni hanasu no wa naze to kokoro de_  
_sakebinagara muri ni kimi ni waraikakete_  
_kimi ni se wo mukete my dear..._

.

_._

**_Episodio__ 2_**

_._

_._

_-bien vamos al comedor..._dijo hinata_

_-no..quiero enseñarte algo primero..._dijo naruto_

_-que cosa.._dijo hinata_

_-ven..._dijo naruto y le enseño algo muy hermoso_

_-es tan hermoso que es..._dijo hinata_

_-proviene de mi familia...esto se llama_dijo naruto_Sutōn· rabu.._

_-que linda pero que significa..._dijo hinata_

_-el_ _Sutōn· rabu...es la piedra del amor.._dijo naruto_porque desde este momento con esto estamos unidos..._

_-unidos...no entiendo.._dijo hinata_

_-lo que te trato de decir es que nadie podrá hacer nada para separarnos.._dijo naruto_y no dejare que nadie te haga daño jamas..._

_-claro..somos amigos después de todo.._dijo hinata_

.

.

_-ahora podemos ir al comedor.._dijo hinata_

_-si pero te pondré esta piedra y me prometas que jamas te la quitaras..._dijo naruto_

_-te lo prometo..._dijo hinata_

_La hizo de forma de un collar y se la puso en su cuello..._

_-te queda linda en ti..._dijo naruto_aunque no necesites estas cosas eres hermosa.._

_-gracias..nos vamos ya..._dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo_

_-de acuerdo..._dijo naruto_hinata-chan.._

_-si..._dijo hinata_

_-haz comido en la azotea de la escuela.._dijo naruto_

_-no...tu si.._dijo hinata_

_-si...y es hermoso ver todo desde lo mas alto..._dijo naruto_

.

.

* * *

**EN EL COMEDOR**

_-ira a tardar mucho.._dijo sakura_

_-no creo..ya sabes como es ella.._dijo ino_a veces es mas extraña de lo normal.._

_-es cierto.._dijo tenten_

_-chicas...que malas son de verdad..._dijo sakura_

_-no hay de que...pero aun así la queremos mucho.._dijo ino_

.

.

_-no podre ir a comer con ustedes se me vino algo por intrevisto... _

_-sabia que nos haría eso..._dijo sakura_

_-sabes como es con esos intrevistos..._dijo ino_

_-muy cierto...es muy extraño esto verdad..._dijo tenten_

_-muy extraño..._dijo ino_

.

.

* * *

**EN LA AZOTEA...**

_-es hermoso aquí...jamas había subido a esta azotea..._dijo hinata_

_-jamas has subido...te habías perdido de esta vista..._dijo naruto_

_-es cierto y es tan hermosa..._dijo hinata_tu has venido aquí seguido.._

_-si...siempre estoy aquí en vez que en las clases..._dijo naruto_

_-porque no entras a clases.._dijo hinata_sabes que puedes reprobar el año..._

_-lo se...y no me importa.._dijo naruto_

_-como que no te importa..._dijo hinata_no piensas en el futuro en la familia que llegues a formar.._

_-no lo que me importa es que te tengo que proteger de todos quien te haga daño..._dijo naruto_

_-no hay nadie que me haga daño..._dijo hinata_no tengo enemigos.._

_-no los tienes pero al estar conmigo si los tendrás..._dijo naruto_todos harán lo imposible por hacerte daño a mi y a ti...y eso no lo permitiré.._

.

.

_-hay que comer para que entremos a clases..._dijo hinata_

_-bien...pero sabes que no entrare.._dijo naruto_

_-si entraras porque somo amigos y pienso por tu bien naruto-kun..._dijo hinata_

_-esta bien..._dijo naruto_

_Comenzando a comer...y cuando vio que en la comida de ella era pura verdura.._

_-eres vegetariana..._dijo naruto_

_-si...la carne no me gusta desde que mataron a un pobre vaca..._dijo hinata_cuando era niña.._

_-ya veo..._dijo naruto y continuo comiendo_

.

.

* * *

**EN EL SALÓN**

_-es raro verte aquí en clases..._dijo kiba_

_-no te burles...lo hago por mi a...alguien..._dijo naruto_

_-alguien eh?..._dijo shikamaru_es una chica.._

_-pues si..._dijo naruto_solo somos amigos..._

_-una chica y un chico amigos..eso es imposible..._dijo kiba_

_-ya veras que solo somos amigos.._dijo naruto_ademas ella es...vegetariana.._

_Los chicos se echaron a __reír_

.

.

_-es por eso un chico..._dijo sakura_

_-no es lo que piensan solo somos amigos..._dijo hinata_

_-un chico y una chica amigos..._dijo tenten_

_-es imposible..._dijo ino_sabes que que tu y el sean amigos..._

_-pues lo somos no tiene nada de malo que seamos amigos..._dijo hinata_

_-no lo tiene pero ya sabes.._dijo sakura_de la amistad nace el amor..._

_-no lo creo.._dijo hinata_

.

.

_-bromeas verdad.._dijo kiba_te has enamorado de una vegetariana..._

_-que no lo estoy...solo somos amigos_dijo naruto_

_-ella sabe de lo que lo que eres realmente.._dijo sasuke_y de lo que tu familia es.._

_-no..pero no tiene que saberlo.._dijo naruto_

_-te recuerdo que te vigilan...los he visto por todos lados.._dijo kiba_y te aseguro que harán lo posible para que ella.._

_-no se lo permitiré...para entonces estaría muerto..._dijo naruto_

_-estas seguro de que no te enamoraste de la humana..._dijo shikamaru_

_-pareces un chico enamorado.._dijo sasuke_defendiendo lo que quieres..._

_-lo estas cierto..._dijo kiba_sabes la regla de no enamorarse de una humana..._

_-lo se...y no estoy enamorado de ella..._dijo naruto_solo es mi amiga y nada mas..._

_-ese es el problemas que te has enamorado de una humana..._dijo kiba_

.

.

* * *

**EN LA SALIDA**

_-entonces es ella...la del pelo negro-azulado..._dijo kona_

_-si...se ve presa fácil..._dijo zetzu_

_-no de todo..esta protegida..._dijo hidan_

_-¿protegida...?_dijo kona_

_-si...le puso el Sutōn· rabu.._dijo hidan_y es mas difícil de que la ataquemos..._

_-podemos atacarla emocionalmente..._dijo kona_y ya se como hacerlo..este es el plan.._

.

.

.

**_Ending_**

.

.

_Hana mau anata no sora ni_  
_Inochi yo ibuite yasuragi no iro ni_

_Subete o ageru yo…_  
_Nakanaide futari no toki ga hajimaru_

_La_i… Obienaide_  
_Yasashiku watashi o yonde_  
_La_i… Deaeta kiseki_  
_Ai wa… kono sekai ni michite yuku_

_Kaze ni takusu inori_  
_Towa no omoi kagayaku_  
_Zuutto zuutto soba ni iru yo_

_La_i… Konna ni kirei_  
_Futari no mabushii sekai_

_La_i… Egao misete_  
_Yasashiku kami o nadete_  
_La_i… Furueru kajitsu_  
_Ai wa… ima futari ni tokete yuku_  
_Saya, to inochi nosete kaze ga mau_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	3. Episodio 3

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 3_**

_._

_._

_-enserio no te gusta aunque sea un poco.._dijo ino_

_-a mi me parece que si te gusta...aunque me digas que no amiga..._dijo tenten_

_-pues si...me gusta un poco.._dijo hinata_pero solo seremos amigos.._

_-wow..que bonito collar.._dijo ino viendo el collar de hinata_quien te lo dio.._

_-no me digas que te lo dio.._dijo sakura_

_-si...pero es símbolo de amistad..._dijo hinata_es una costumbre de su familia.._

_-a mi me suena otra cosa pero bueno.._dijo sakura_

_-ya no me interroguen mas por fa.._dijo hinata_se me hace tarde nos vemos.._

_-a donde vas..._dijo ino_

_-ya saben...a mi trabajo..._dijo hinata y se marcho_

_._

_***0_0***_

_._

_-mas te vale que no le cuentes lo que somos..._dijo shikamaru_sabes que no esta permitido.._

_-lo se..._dijo naruto_

_-sabes lo que piensa nuestro alfa acerca de los humanos..._dijo kiba_y mas que es.._

_-si lo se...mi abuelo.._dijo naruto_mi única familia..._

_-sabes que pronto ocuparas su lugar en la manada.._dijo sasuke_

_-es lo menos que me importa.._dijo naruto_quiero ser libre como lo fueron mis padres..._

_-lo fueron..pero sabes que paso después de eso.._dijo kiba_los mataron...los humanos..._

_-pero ella no haría nada para lastimarnos.._dijo naruto_ni lastimarme a mi...la conozco.._

_-como dices que la conoces si apenas...se vieron_dijo shikamaru_

_-te equivocas...la he conocido antes..._dijo naruto_cuando entramos a esta prepa..._

_-estas loco...saben que ellos te vigilan verdad_dijo sasuke y naruto asintió_así que ten cuidado de ellos...y protegerla.._

_-lo haré..._dijo naruto y se marcho_

_-de que lado estas..._dijo shikamaru_

_-sabes que dirá nuestro alfa cuando sepa que su único nieto esta con una humana.._dijo kiba_sabes lo que pasara..._

_-si...pero no vieron su cara..._dijo sasuke_se veía mas animado desde que sus padres murieron..._

_-lo se...pero es muy peligroso incluso para la chica..._dijo shikamaru_

_-correremos ese riesgo...o no es así.._dijo sasuke y se marcho_

.

.

* * *

**EN UN RESTAURANTE...**

_-llegas tarde.._dijo kurenai_

_-lo se perdona tenia muchas clases.._dijo hinata_me iré a preparar..._

_-bien...date prisa te quedan 10 minutos..._dijo kurenai_

_-de acuerdo..._dijo hinata_

_Entro al lugar para prepararse..._

_._

_***0_0***_

_._

_-que lugar es este..._dijo naruto_

_-es un restaurante y con un entretenimiento..._dijo sasuke_anda vamos a sentarnos..._

_-bien...pero sera un rato..._dijo naruto_

_-si..si..._dijo sasuke_

_Se sentaron en una mesa..._

_-damas y caballeros le presento a nuestra cantante...ella es.._dijo kurenai_luna...un fuerte aplauso..._

_Todos aplaudieron cuando llego una chica y al ver el collar que le había regalado...se sorprendió que esa era..._

_-*hinata-chan*_pensó naruto_

_Se veía tan hermosa...con esa ropa tan pegada a su cuerpo..._

_-sabes quien es esa chica.._dijo sasuke_

_-pueda que si..._dijo naruto sonriendo_y es tan hermosa...verla así..._

_Ella respiro ondo...y la música empezó a tocar..._

Unmei no ito o tachikitta sono saki ni..

Senobishite itan da  
Kutsuzure-darake no semai sekai de  
Ranwei o aruku egao no uragawa  
Kakushita tsumori de

Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa  
Minukarete shimatte ite  
Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo

_-canta muy lindo..._dijo sasuke_y tu que opinas...dobe.._

_Naruto solo escuchaba la voz de ella..._

Hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai  
Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune o kogasu kara  
Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni  
Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru

Kajikanda yubi de zutto sagashiteta  
Kirameku sekai no  
Kotae wa itsu datte tiikappu no naka  
Utsutte itan da

Yakedoshisou na ondo  
Amasugiru shi nigasugiru  
Jibun-tachi dake no fureibaa nomihoshite

_-dobe..._dijo sasuke_

_Viendo que no le haría caso...solo la escuchaba..._

_-naruto..._dijo sasuke_me estas escuchando..._

Ano hi kimi ga oshiete kureta  
Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga hoho o tsutau kara  
Sorezore no omoi karamiatta sono saki ni  
Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru

Kono itooshii sekai o mamoritai dake no  
Tatta sore dake no mucha na kimochi  
Dakedo ichiru no nozomi wa kimi ga ima tonari ni iru koto

_-*tiene la voz mas hermosa que he oído...*_pensó naruto __viéndola_

Hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai  
Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune o kogasu kara  
Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni  
Hora doko made mo tsuzuku mirai

Kyou mo kimi ga oshiete kureta  
Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga hoho o tsutau kara  
Sorezore no omoi karamiatta sono saki ni  
Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru

Omoi wa kitto hitotsu

_Cuando termino todo el publico aplaudió y se retiro de ahí..._

_-naruto...me oyes.._dijo sasuke_

_-eh?..que me decías.._dijo naruto_

_-olvídalo...ya vayámonos a casa.._dijo sasuke_

_-¿ahora?_dijo naruto y el asintió_de acuerdo...vayámonos.._

.

.

* * *

**EN CASA...**

_-porque llegan hasta ahora.._dijo jiraiya_saben que no me gusta que tardes naruto.._

_-lo se abuelo...perdona.._dijo naruto_

_-bien yo me voy...nos vemos.._dijo sasuke_

_Cuando iba a salir lo detuvo.._

_-esperate ahí.._dijo jiraiya_que estuvieron haciendo es ese mundo humano.._

_-nada..._dijo naruto_verdad teme.._

_-eh?..ha si..nada.._dijo sasuke_

_-ustedes unidos..se que me mienten.._dijo jiraiya_tu vete sasuke...quiero hablar con mi nieto..._

_-de acuerdo...nos vemos dobe.._dijo sasuke _

_Hicieron su saludo y se marcho dejándolos solos.._

_-ahora me dirás...todo.._dijo jiraiya_así que habla de una vez namikaze naruto.._

_-que quiere que te diga abuelo.._dijo naruto_

_-he escuchado rumores...y quiero que seas lo mas sincero conmigo.._dijo jiraiya_

_-de que rumor se trata esta vez..._dijo naruto_

_-escuche...que te has enamorado de una humana..._dijo jiraiya_contéstame...es cierto.._

_Naruto bajo la mirada pensando que le diría a su abuelo..._

_-estoy esperando..._dijo jiraiya_

_-pues..._dijo naruto_veras abuelo...yo.._

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	4. Episodio 4

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 4_**

_._

_._

_-si..._dijo naruto_es verdad..._

_-sabes lo que paso con tus padres..._dijo jiraiya_pronto seras mi sucesor..._

_-lo se abuelo...pero entiéndeme a mi..._dijo naruto_fue algo que no pude controlar...solo paso.._

_-no puedes...sabes que pasara cuando la humana sepa lo que eres..._dijo jiraiya_de que eres un lobo como nosotros.._

_-lo se..y te prometo que no le diré nada.._dijo naruto_

_-de acuerdo..confiare en ti.._dijo jiraiya_así que jamas le cuentes nuestro origen...me escuchaste..ahora vete..._

_-si abuelo.._dijo naruto y salio del lugar_

_._

_***0_0***_

_._

_-y como lo tomo el alfa.._dijo kiba_

_-mas o menos.._dijo naruto_

_-eso quiere decir que la dejaras de ver.._dijo shikamaru_o me equivoco.._

_-te equivocas...menos que nunca la dejare de ver.._dijo naruto_

_-que loco..._dijo kiba_pero sabes que la estas exponiendo de que ellos le hagan daño..._

_-no se lo permitiré.._dijo naruto_

_-sin duda te has enamorado de una humana..._dijo kiba_

_-ya les dije que somos amigos..._dijo naruto con un leve __sonrojo_

_-y ese sonrojo..._dijo sasuke_me dice lo contrario.._

_-no empiecen.._dijo naruto_

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LA TARDE**

_**EN EL RESTAURANTE**_

_-fue increíble_dijo kurenai_y mas que había un chico que no te quitaba la mirada.._

_-¿como?_dijo hinata_¿que chico?.._

_-como que cual..un rubio..._dijo kurenai_

_-un rubio..._dijo hinata y kurenai asintió_*no creo que sea el..*_

_-viendo tu expresión..lo conoces.._dijo kurenai_se ve que te comía con la mirada..._

_-enserio..._dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo_

_-veo que te gusta..._dijo kurenai sonriendo le_y puedo decirte que...le gustas.._

_-no creo..somos amigos_dijo hinata_

_-confía en lo que te digo..._dijo kurenai_jamas me equivoco..._

_._

_***0_-****_

_._

_-es tiempo de irme..._dijo hinata_

_-entiendo...no te preocupes.._dijo kurenai_mañana a la misma hora.._

_-si..espero no tardar mas tiempo_dijo hinata_nos vemos kurenai.._

_-cuídate hinata.._dijo kurenai_

_._

_._

* * *

**_EN CASA..._**

_-como te fue hoy hija.._dijo hiashi_

_-bien papa...y como esta mama.._dijo hinata_

_-mejor...no se preocupen.._dijo hana entrando_

_-que bueno que has mejorado mama.._dijo hinata_y mi hermana..._

_-aquí...que me trajiste hina.._dijo hanabi_

_-ten..._dijo hinata dándole una piedra preciosa_

_-es hermosa donde la encontraste..._dijo hanabi_dímelo.._

_-por ahí...en la calle cuando venia para acá.._dijo hinata_

_-gracias hermana es tan hermosa.._dijo hanabi_

_._

_***0_0***_

_._

_-jamas estés triste...te aseguro que todo saldrá bien..._

_-como sabes que me siento así..._escribió hinata y lo __envió_

_-me lo contaste...no recuerdas.._

_-no mucho...y que haces en este momento..__escribió hinata y lo ___envió_

_-pienso en ti...y lo importante que eres para mi..._

_-de verdad lo soy...digo somos amigos no..__escribió hinata y lo ___envió_

_-lo eres...contigo veo la vida de una forma diferente..._

_-me alegra...nos vemos mañana en clases..__escribió hinata y lo ___envió_

_-por supuesto cuídate mucho.._

_._

_._

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

_-soy yo o este día sera muy raro.._dijo sakura_

_-no se...pero si se siente que sera muy extraño.._dijo tenten_

_-y bien como vas con tu amistad con el chico raro_dijo ino_

_-no es raro...solo un poco distraído.._dijo hinata_

_-si claro..._dijo sakura_

_._

_***0_-***_

_._

_-nos vemos en el lugar donde nos vimos la primera vez.._

_-de acuerdo...espérame__escribió hinata y lo ___envió_

__Se levanto de su asiento y se marcho..__

_-y a donde va..._dijo ino_

_-ya sabes donde siempre.._dijo tenten_

_-ala biblioteca de nuevo..._dijo sakura_

_-así se..._dijo ino_

.

.

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MÚSICA**

_-hola.._dijo hinata_

_-hola..ven quiero enseñarte algo.._dijo naruto_

_-de acuerdo.._dijo hinata_que es.._

_-esto...unos instrumentos...se ve que jamas han sido tocados antes.._dijo naruto_como ayer cantaste bien.._

_-ayer..._dijo hinata sorprendida_

**_-fue increíble y mas que había un chico que no te quitaba la mirada.._**

**_-¿como? ¿que chico?..._**

**_-como que cual..un rubio.._**

_-si cantaste increíble.._dijo naruto_y no se pensaba que si cantaras otra vez..._

_-otra..vez.._dijo hinata_

_-si..si tu quieres.._dijo naruto_luna.._

_-claro.._dijo hinata_

_Saco una guitarra y le quito el polvo que tenia...y comenzó a tocarla.._

_-no sabia que tocaras.._dijo hinata_

_-son una de las cosas que no sabes de mi..._dijo naruto y continuo tocando_

_-hay mas cosas.._dijo hinata_que quiero saber de ti.._

_-como cual..._dijo naruto_

_-por ejemplo.._dijo hinata_tu familia..de donde vienes.._

_Dejo de tocar.._

_-es mejor que no lo sepas _dijo naruto_

_-porque..._dijo hinata_

_-aun..no es el momento.._dijo naruto_mejor cambiemos de tema...mejor cántame la canción.._

_-esta bien..._dijo hinata_

_._

_***0_0***_

_._

_Continuo la tocada...y empezó a cantar..._

Hana mau anata no sora ni  
Inochi yo ibuite yasuragi no iro ni

Subete o ageru yo…  
Nakanaide futari no toki ga hajimaru

La_i… Obienaide  
Yasashiku watashi o yonde  
La_i… Deaeta kiseki  
Ai wa… kono sekai ni michite yuku

Habataku futari no hoshi ni  
Yururi to someteku utsukushii iro ni

Nan de mo dekiru yo…  
Hajimari wa owari no naka ni mebaeru

Kaze ni takusu inori  
Towa no omoi kagayaku  
Zuutto zuutto soba ni iru yo

La_i… Konna ni kirei  
Futari no mabushii sekai

La_i… Egao misete  
Yasashiku kami o nadete  
La_i… Furueru kajitsu  
Ai wa… ima futari ni tokete yuku  
Saya, to inochi nosete kaze ga mau

_-y..porque no quieres hablar de tus padres.._dijo hinata_

_-es una larga historia.._dijo naruto_y muy triste para mi..._

_-confía en mi...somos amigos no.._dijo hinata tocando su mejilla_

_-ese es el problema.._dijo naruto tocando su mano_no quiero ser mas tu amigo..._

_-porque...yo no te hecho nada.._dijo hinata_

_-no es que me hayas hecho nada malo...es que es tan difícil..._dijo naruto_no quiero tu amistad es porque...porque.._

_-porque..._dijo hinata_puedes decírmelo..._

_-me gustas.._dijo naruto_me gustas hinata..._

_Tenia sus ojos muy abiertos a su confesión...eso es una confesión del primer amor..._

**__-veo que te gusta...y puedo decirte que...le gustas..__**

**_-no creo..somos amigos..._**

**_-confía en lo que te digo...jamas me equivoco.._**

_-se que esto no debe ser..._dijo naruto_no puedo quererte así como te quiero.._

_-tu también me gustas..._dijo hinata_naruto..eres el primer chico que me gusta.._

_-lo se...soy tu primer amor.._dijo naruto_dime jamas pensaste que tu primer amor te lo confesaría en este lugar tan feo.._

_-la verdad no..pero al decírmelo.._dijo hinata_me hizo sentirme feliz..._

_-a mi también..._dijo naruto_

_Se besaron en los labios...Cuando nuestros labios por fin se unieron en el beso más esperado que jamás pudimos tener...hinata coloco su mano en el pecho de el, y perfectamente sintiendo los latidos de su corazón...ya que ese beso era el primero para ella.._

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	5. Episodio 5

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 5_**

_._

_._

_-bien..._dijo naruto al romper el beso_esta claro que ya no podemos ser amigos.._

_-creo que no..._dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo_

_-entonces me queda mas que decirte..._dijo naruto_¿quieres ser mi novia?.._

_-si..si quiero.._dijo hinata y lo abrazo_me tienes mucho que contar de tu familia..._

_-ya habíamos hablar de ello.._dijo naruto_mejor hablemos de la tuya.._

_-tenemos clases...en unos minutos_dijo hinata_

_-solo por hoy...quédate aquí conmigo_dijo naruto_cuéntame de tu familia.._

_._

_***0_-***_

_._

_-pues de mi familia no hay mucho que contar..._dijo hinata_

_-seria muy importante para mi.._dijo naruto_anda cuéntame.._

_-de acuerdo.._dijo hinata_mi padre trabaja en una empresa..y mi madre pues ella esta enferma del corazón..._

_-oh...ya veo_dijo naruto_

_-y tengo una hermana.._dijo hinata_y le gusta coleccionar rocas que brillen.._

_-como un amigo.._dijo naruto_hace lo mismo..._

_-enserio...si se conocieran.._dijo hinata_de seguro hablarían de esas cosas.._

_-es cierto.._dijo naruto_

_-y que me cuentas de la tuya.._dijo hinata_de tu familia.._

**_-pórtate bien con el abuelo naruto.._**

**_-no...papa prométeme que cuidaras bien de mi hijo..y tu se fuerte..._**

**_-papi...regresa..._**

**_-no te preocupes...se que estarás bien con el abuelo..._**

**_-no me dejen...papi..mami_**

**_-volveremos a casa...te lo prometemos..._**

**_Pero jamas volvieron ese día...descubrimos al siguiente día que habían muerto por un balazo de unos humanos..._**

_-no quiero hablar de eso...es doloroso_dijo naruto_

_-somos novios debemos tener un poco de confianza no crees.._dijo hinata tocando su mejilla y sonriendo le_confía en mi.._

_._

_._

* * *

**_EN EL __SALÓN_**

_-irán a tardar.._dijo sakura_ya sabe como es la sense..._

_-ya sabes como es con los libros.._dijo ino_

_-si ademas digo no esta con el..._dijo tenten_o si..._

_Las chicas voltearon a ver si estaba..._

_-si esta con el..._dijo sakura_

_._

_***0_0***_

_._

_-crees que le contara lo que es.._dijo kiba_o lo que somos...y porque estamos aquí.._

_-no creo...espero que ellos no sepan que están juntos_dijo sasuke_cosa que así es..._

_-pues creo que ya serian novios o algo así..._dijo shikamaru_

_-esto es mas peligroso de lo que ellos creen..._dijo sasuke_muy peligroso..._

_-bien chicos saque sus libros_dijo anko entrando_

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MÚSICA**

_-así que no sabes como seria tu primer amor...¿eh?_dijo naruto_

_-es que no estaba en mi lista de cosas.._dijo hinata_ademas.._

_-¿ademas..?_dijo naruto_

_-pues es mas difícil de explicar..._dijo hinata_y pues.._

_-no me expliques..._dijo naruto_mejor ven acá..._

_La jalo del brazo y beso sus labios delicadamente..._

_-sabes que nuestra relación sea un secreto.._dijo naruto_

_-porque.._dijo hinata_

_-es lo mejor.._dijo naruto_

_._

_***0_-***_

_._

_-lo mejor..._dijo hinata y se levanto_

_-a donde vas..._dijo naruto tomando su brazo_

_-hay clases..._dijo hinata_y si me sueltas..._

_-escucha..te hizo sentir mal lo que te dije..._dijo naruto_pero confía en mi...yo se porque te lo digo.._

_-porque.._dijo hinata_eres mi novio ahora.._

_-suena bien...tu novio...y tu mi novia.._dijo naruto_solo te pido que confíes en mi...y te prometo que te contare todo.._

_-de acuerdo..._dijo hinata_

_-gracias..._dijo naruto y beso sus labios_

_._

_._

* * *

**_EN LA TARDE..._**

_-creo que se salto toda la clase.._dijo sasuke_

_-eso es cierto...de seguro esta en su trabajo_dijo tenten_

_-mas probable...vayámonos chicas..._dijo ino_

_-de acuerdo.._dijo sakura_

_._

_***0_0***_

_._

_-creo que es oficial que están tras de el_dijo kiba_

_-los sentiste..._dijo sasuke_

_-los vi desde el edificio aquel_dijo kiba señalando un edificio_

_-esto sera un problema para el..._dijo shikamaru_y lo que pasara cuando nuestro alfa lo sepa..._

_-no le diremos nada nosotros_dijo sasuke_tiene que ser el que se lo cuente..._

_-muy cierto..._dijo kiba_tengo hambre...quien me acompaña a cazar.._

_-porque no vamos..._dijo shikamaru_

_-ya que..._dijo sasuke_

_._

_._

* * *

**_EN LA SALA DE _****_MÚSICA_**

_-entonces ya no estas enojada conmigo.._dijo naruto_

_-claro que no.._dijo hinata_pero sera difícil ocultarlo.._

_-podrás con ello...te lo aseguro hina_dijo naruto_

_-te quiero tanto.._dijo hinata __abrazándolo_

_-como yo a ti..._dijo naruto_

_Dándole__ un leve beso..._

_-sera nuestro secreto.._dijo hinata_verdad.._

_-por supuesto..._dijo naruto_

_._

_***0_-***_

_._

_-donde estará..._dijo kona_

_-quien sabe..._dijo zetzu_pero te aseguro que la protege de nosotros.._

_-no por mucho tiempo..._dijo hidan_

_-le habrá contado lo que es el_dijo zetzu_y sus amigos..._

_-lo dudo.._dijo hidan_

_-tenemos que destruirlo..._dijo kona_después de lo que me hizo..._

_-aun esta resentida_dijo zetzu_

_-ya superarlo...ya han pasado mucho tiempo desde que corto contigo_dijo hidan_

_-lo se y por eso me quiero vengar de el..._dijo kona_y empezare por esa humana..._

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	6. Episodio 6

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 6_**

_._

_._

**EN CASA...**

_-que es lo que me quieres contar kona_dijo jiraiya_

_-es una terrible noticia alfa.._dijo kona_

_-de que se trata esta vez..._dijo jiraiya_habla ya kona.._

_-su nieto...digo naruto tiene una novia.._dijo kona fingiendo __preocupación_y ella es humana.._

_-se que tiene una amig...que fue lo que dijiste_dijo jiraiya_

_-eso señor que naruto tiene una novia humana..._dijo kona_usted hará algo verdad..._

_-cuenta con eso ahora vete..._dijo jiraiya_

_-de acuerdo señor..._dijo kona_

_Salio del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.._

_._

/***0_0***/

_._

_-funciono..._dijo hidan_

_-por supuesto que si..._dijo kona_hubieran visto su cara..._

_-espero que funcione tu plan.._dijo hidan_

_-por supuesto que funcionara..._dijo kona_

_-pues viendo la cara que tiene el alfa te aseguro que si funciono.._dijo hidan viendo como salia de la casa muy enojado_

_-eso es bueno...para mi_dijo kona_

_-ustedes están locos_dijo zetzu_

_-y tu de que lado estas..._dijo kona_

_-del suyo..._dijo zetzu_creo.._

_-mas te vale apoyarnos.._dijo hidan_

_._

/***0_-***/

_._

_-esta bromeando verdad..._dijo kiba_

_-creo que no bromea.._dijo sasuke_y tu que opinas..._

_-opino lo mismo..._dijo shikamaru_

_-no tiene nada de malo que este con ella.._dijo naruto_

_-sabes a lo que te enfrentaras...cuando tu abuelo sepa_dijo kiba_y mas que nos hará a nosotros.._

_-exageras...a ustedes no les hará nada_dijo naruto_es a mi a quien se lo hará.._

_-estas al menos pensando en todo lo que pasara en hoy en adelante_dijo sasuke_

_-por supuesto que si..._dijo naruto_me enfrentaría a todos con tal de que este a mi lado.._

_-cuenta con mi apoyo..._dijo sasuke poniendo su mano en su hombre_naruto..._

_-gracias.._dijo naruto_

_-y con nosotros...no es así shikamaru_dijo kiba_

_-aunque pienso que es mala idea mezclarnos con humanos_dijo shikamaru_

_-¡shikamaru!.._gritaron los __demás_

_-ya..ya_dijo shikamaru_cuentas conmigo también..._

_-son los mejores amigos.._dijo naruto_

_-chico...tu abuelo_dijo zetzu_digo el lobo alfa quiero hablar contigo.._

_-de acuerdo..._dijo naruto y se macho_

_-crees que se habrá enterado.._dijo kiba_

_-es lo mas probable_dijo sasuke_el problema es quien se lo dijo.._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_-me mandaste llamar abuelo_dijo naruto_

_-por supuesto siéntate...tenemos mucho que hablar naruto_dijo jiraiya_

_El obedeció y se sentó en la única silla que había en la casa...sintiéndose incomodo de como lo miraba el alfa ya que es su abuelo su única familia...pensando si ya sabia la verdad...de que tenia una.._

_-es cierto lo que escuche esta vez.._dijo jiraiya_habla ya..._

_-que fue exactamente...lo que te dijeron_dijo naruto al no comprender la pregunta_

_Jiraiya respiro lo mas ondo posible...sintiendo que su enojo pueda mas que su tranquilidad..._

_-seré breve contigo_dijo jiraiya_¿tienes novia?..._

_-¿disculpa?_dijo naruto_no te escuche bien abuelo.._

_-¿tienes novia..? y quiero la verdad.._dijo jiraiya_

_-no te mentiré abuelo_dijo naruto_yo..si tengo novia...y ella es..._

_-una humana...sabes que no podemos relacionarnos con ellos...son malos_dijo jiraiya molesto_

_-no lo son...ella es la chica mas linda que he conocido_dijo naruto_si la conocieras..._

_-ni la pienso conocer..._dijo jiraiya interrumpiéndolo_así que la dejaras por el bien del clan..._

_-¿por el bien del clan?_dijo naruto __desconsertandose_

_-si así que nada_dijo jiraiya_pero nada de esa humana..._

_-su nombre es hinata_dijo naruto_

_-no me importa como se llame la quiero lejos de ti..._dijo jiraiya_me escuchaste..._

_-no lo haré..._dijo naruto_

_-me estas desobedeciendo.._dijo jiraiya_

_-tómalo como quieras abuelo_dijo naruto_digo lobo alfa..._

_Camino hacia la puerta..._

_-a donde vas esta conversación no ha terminado.._dijo jiraiya_

_-para mi si.._dijo naruto y cerro la puerta de un portazo_

_-*tenia que ser tan parecido a ti...*_pensó jiraiya_*minato..*_

_._

/***0_0***/

__.__

__-seguro que estas bien...__

__-claro que si..mejor dime como estas tu.._escribió naruto y lo ___envió_

__-bien...pero dime como lo tomo tu abuelo...__

__-pues...___escribió naruto y lo _____envió_

__No quería decirle que discutió con su abuelo...por estar con ella..__

__-mas o menos...y tu familia como lo tomo___escribió naruto y lo _____envió_

__-papa no lo tomo muy bien que digamos..__

__-ya veo...ya que soy tu primer novio..___escribió naruto y lo _____envió_

__-pues si...pero me dijo que quiere conocerte...__

__-enserio..___escribió naruto y lo _____envió_

__-si...y me ha dicho que cuando puedas le avise...__

__-mmm...pues cuando tu quieras amor...___escribió naruto y lo _____envió_

__-amor...eso suena muy lindo...__

__-para ti lo mas lindo es verte cada día..y decírtelo en cada momento amor..___escribió naruto y lo _____envió_

__-a mi también naru-kun...te quiero..__

__-yo a ti no te quiero..___escribió naruto y lo _____envió_

__-a no...entonces...__

__-a ti te amo...___escribió naruto y lo _____envió_

__-de veras..__

__-de veras...nos vemos mañana donde siempre...___escribió naruto y lo _____envió_

__-por supuesto..te amo..__

__-y yo a ti...___escribió naruto y lo _____envió_

_En eso entro sasuke al su cuarto..._

__-que tanto haces..._dijo sasuke_estas mensaje ando..__

__-acababa de hacerlo...que necesitas.._dijo naruto__

__-sabes que día es hoy..._dijo sasuke_no lo has olvidado verdad...__

__-¡claro!..es día de caza..._dijo naruto__

__-baka...anda ya y date prisa los chicos te estamos esperando..._dijo sasuke__

__-estaré ahí en unos minutos..._dijo naruto__

__Sasuke salio del cuarto y naruto se alisto para la caza...__

__.__

__.__

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE**

_**EN EL BOSQUE**_

__-bien ya es momento..._dijo shikamaru_están listos chicos...__

__-falta naruto como siempre..._dijo kiba__

__-chicos esperen...perdona la tardanza.._dijo naruto_estaba haciendo cosas..__

__-si claro..eso si se llame hinata.._dijo sasuke__

__-ya...deja de búrlate_dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo_hay que empezar...__

__-bien...es hora.._dijo shikamaru__

__Los chicos se convirtieron el lobo y fueron por la caza de animales...para comer...__

__-tenga cuidado chicos...hay humanos por esta zona.._dijo kiba convertido en lobo__

__-lo tomaremos en cuenta..._dijo shikamaru __convertido en lobo_tengan cuidado chicos..____

____-claro...así que separe monos.._dijo sasuke __convertido en lobo______

_Así_____ que cada quien le dio por su lado...cazando los animales del bosque...____

____.____

/***0_-***/

__.__

__-crees que es buena idea estar aquí hanabi.._dijo hinata__

__-claro que si...ademas aquí hay muchas piedras preciosas..._dijo hanabi__

__-ademas no van sola chicas..._dijo sakura__

__-es cierto.._dijo hanabi_o me dirás que tienes miedo...__

__-no..no es nada de eso..es que ya es muy noche..._dijo hinata__

__-y que es mas divertido..._dijo sakura__

__-esta bien...continuemos el recorrido..._dijo hinata__

__-así se habla.._dijeron ambas__

__Siguieron caminado por el bosque...__

__.__

/***0_0***/

__.__

__-espera ahí...veo humanos..._dijo sasuke __convertido en lobo_se me hacen conocidas..____

____-enserio..._dijo naruto __convertido en lobo_espera esa es...______

______-parece que si..._dijo sasuke __convertido en lobo_así que no deben vernos así...________

________-es cierto...hay que separarnos para que no nos vea.._dijo naruto __convertido en lobo__________

________-buen plan...nos vemos en el clan..._dijo sasuke __convertido en lobo y se marcho corriendo__________

__________Ya que se fue su amigo...se convierte en humano y fue tras de ella...cuando llego donde estaba...y teniendo la oportunidad la agarro del brazo sin que su amiga y hermana se diera cuenta..__________

__________-suéltame...o gritare.._dijo hinata empezando a asustarse__________

__________-en verdad eso quieres.._dijo naruto__________

__________-naru-kun...que haces a.._dijo hinata pero no la dejo terminar ya que beso sus labios que le ___________correspondió_

__________-te vi desde el parque...y quise verte..._dijo naruto__________

__________-pero estamos en el bosque...como pudiste verm..._dijo hinata __________

__________-lo se..._dijo naruto poniendo un dedo en sus labios_sabes lo peligroso que es estar aquí..__________

__________-porque..es divertido estar ahí.._dijo hinata__________

__________-no lo es..._dijo naruto_todos están ahí...__________

__________-¿como?_dijo hinata__________

__________-quiero decir hay lobos aquí...tigres cazando por ahí.._dijo naruto__________

__________-lobos.._dijo hinata sorprendida__________

__________-si...o me dirás que te asustan los lobos..._dijo naruto__________

__________-no..no es eso.._dijo hinata_es solo que..__________

__________-solo que..._dijo naruto__________

__________-pues jamas vi uno de verdad..._dijo hinata_papa dice que son hermosos...__________

__________-si que lo son.._dijo naruto__________

__________-ya los has visto.._dijo hinata_un día me lo puedes enseñar...__________

__________-un día de estos..ya es muy tarde tus amigas te están buscando.._dijo naruto__________

__________-de acuerdo...nos vemos mañana..._dijo hinata__________

__________-de acuerdo.._dijo naruto y beso sus labios_te amo..__________

__________-y yo a ti..._dijo hinata y se marcho__________

**__________.__________**

**__________.__________**

**__________.__________**

__________-donde andabas hina_dijo sakura_tu hermana estaba preocupada por ti..__________

__________-lo siento..me perdí por unos minutos_dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo__________

__________-bueno...ya vamos a casa_dijo hanabi__________

__________-de acuerdo..._dijo hinata__________

__________.__________

__________.__________

* * *

**EN CASA**

__________-como les fue en la caza..._dijo jiraiya__________

__________-bien...como siempre..._dijo sasuke __________kiba convirtiéndose en humano___________verdad chicos...__________

__________-por supuesto..._dijo kiba convirtiéndose en humano__________

__________-y donde esta mi nieto.._dijo jiraiya__________

__________-aquí..perdonen la tardanza..._dijo naruto__________

__________-donde andabas.._dijo jiraiya__________

__________-por ahí.._dijo naruto_me iré a dormir..buenas noches..__________

__________Subiendo así a su cuarto...__________

__________-ustedes saben a donde fue..._dijo jiraiya__________

__________-no señor...nos separamos de ultimo momento_dijo shikamaru__________

__________-así es señor.._dijo kiba__________

__________-de acuerdo retírense..._dijo jiraiya__________

__________Los chicos se retiraron del lugar..__________

__________-*esto me suena mal...*_pensó jiraiya y subió a su cuarto__________

__________.__________

_/***0_0***/_

__________.__________

**_-hay lobos aquí...tigres cazando por ahí..._**

**_-lobos.._**

**_-si...o me dirás que te asustan los lobos..._**

**_-no..no es eso.._dijo hinata_es solo que.._**

**_-solo que..._**

**_-pues jamas vi uno de verdad...papa dice que son hermosos.._**

**_-si que lo son..._**

**_-ya los has visto..un día me lo puedes enseñar.._**

_-*pueda que si te enseñe uno hina...*_pensó naruto_*cual seria tu reacción al saber que soy...un lobo..*_

_Con ese pensamiento se fue quedando dormido..._

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	7. Episodio 7

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 7_**

_._

_._

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

_-estas seguro que lo tomo bien tu abuelo..._dijo hinata que se encontraba __abrazándolo_

_-si..te aseguro que esta de acuerdo.._dijo naruto_

_-no se..._dijo hinata_y que tal si me llevas a conocerlo..._

**_-¿tienes novia..? y quiero la verdad.._**

**_-no te mentiré abuelo yo..si tengo novia...y ella es..._**

**_-una humana...sabes que no podemos relacionarnos con ellos...son malos.._**

**_-no lo son...ella es la chica mas linda que he conocido si la conocieras..._**

**_-ni la pienso conocer...así que la dejaras por el bien del clan.._**

_-naru-kun...que opinas de conocer a tu abuelo.._dijo hinata __sonriendo le_

_-creo que por hoy no es momento.._dijo naruto_mi abuelo es...como decirlo delicado con las visitas imprevistas..._

_-tienes tantos secretos que no quieres contarme..._dijo hinata_

_-no son secretos..._dijo naruto_

_-¿a no?...pues parecieran que si..._dijo hinata_soy tu novia..y quiero que confíes en mi..._

_-confió en ti hina.._dijo naruto_es solo que..._

_-si confiaras en mi no dudarías..._dijo hinata interrumpiéndolo_te amo..y quiero que confíes en mi..._

_Se levanto del suelo dirigiéndose ala puerta pero antes de abrirla.._

_-cuando confíes en mi..._dijo hinata conteniendo las lagrimas_ya sabes donde estoy..._

_Salio de la sala de música dejándolo desconcertado..._

_-si tienes razón...te diré la verdad..._dijo naruto en un susurro_

_._

/***0_U***/

_._

_-que pasa amiga estas llorando.._dijo ino_quien fue se la veras conmigo..._

_-no es nada..._dijo hinata limpiándose las lagrimas con el brazo_estoy bien.._

_-eso no es verdad...llevas días con el..._dijo tenten_

_-es que acaso ustedes son mas que..._dijo sakura_

_Hinata no dijo nada..._

_-tu silencio me lo confirma.._dijo sakura_ya vera cuando lo vea.._

_-no le hagas nada...es solo que..._dijo hinata ocultando su mirada con el fleco_solo..que.._

_-solo que..._dijeron las tres_

_-quiero que confié en mi..._dijo hinata_se que me oculta muchas cosas..._

_-¿cosas?_dijo sakura_¿como que cosas te oculta?_

_-no se...pero siento que es así.._dijo hinata_me me oculta muchas cosas..._

_-mi consejo como amiga es que confíes en que te contara todo..._dijo sakura_te lo aseguro_

_-gracias..._dijo hinata_

_._

/***U_U***/

_._

_-entonces esta decidido contarle..._dijo sasuke_

_-presiente de que le oculto cosas..._dijo naruto_y es momento que sepa lo que soy..._

_-esta bromeando verdad..._dijo temari llegando_sabes lo que pasara cuando se entere el lobo alfa..._

_-lo se..._dijo naruto_

_-tanto tiempo como te fue en el otro clan.._dijo shikamaru_

_-mas o menos ya te echaba de menos al flojo de shika_dijo temari _

_-¿shika?_dijeron los demás en tono de burla_

_-si...es tan lindo..._dijo temari con un brillo en sus ojos_

_-ya es suficiente muñeca..._dijo shikamaru_estas aquí como porque..._

_-por estar contigo cielo.._dijo temari_que mas...y porque me mando el alfa a seguirte..._

_-ya me lo decía que hacías aquí temari_dijo naruto_

_-ya...confía en ella no le contara nada a nadie lo que le dirás..._dijo shikamaru_

_-ya se que tienes una novia humana..._dijo temari_ya sabes que ellos son..._

_-si lo se...pero no me importa nada.._dijo naruto_

_-aunque te enfrentes con todo el clan..._dijo temari_

_-me enfrentaría con todo y todos..._dijo naruto_iré a verla ahora..._

_-entonces no has cambiado de opinión_dijo sasuke_

_-sabes que no nada hará que cambie de opinión..._dijo naruto y se marcho_

_-y cual es lo que hará_dijo temari_

_-le contara la verdad...de que el es..._dijo kiba_un lobo..._

_-esto esta mal.._dijo temari_

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE ****MÚSICA**

_Estaba tocando el viejo piano de la sala...y empezó a cantar_

Hana mau anata no sora ni  
Inochi yo ibuite yasuragi no iro ni

Subete o ageru yo…  
Nakanaide futari no toki ga hajimaru

La_i… Obienaide  
Yasashiku watashi o yonde  
La_i… Deaeta kiseki  
Ai wa… kono sekai ni michite yuku

Habataku futari no hoshi ni  
Yururi to someteku utsukushii iro ni

Nan de mo dekiru yo…  
Hajimari wa owari no naka ni mebaeru

Kaze ni takusu inori  
Towa no omoi kagayaku  
Zuutto zuutto soba ni iru yo

_En ese momento entro naruto decidido a decirle la verdad..._

La_i… Konna ni kirei  
Futari no mabushii sekai

La_i… Egao misete  
Yasashiku kami o nadete  
La_i… Furueru kajitsu  
Ai wa… ima futari ni tokete yuku  
Saya, to inochi nosete kaze ga mau

_-podemos hablar.._dijo naruto entrando_

_-ya decidiste confiar en mi.._dijo hinata lo mas seria posible_

_-si...te diré la verdad...pero sera esta noche.._dijo naruto_

_-porque..._dijo hinata_

_-confía en lo que te digo.._dijo naruto_te espero esta noche en lo mas alto del parque..._

_-de acuerdo..._dijo hinata_naruto.._

_-si..._dijo naruto_

_-gracias por confiar en mi..._dijo hinata_

_-no hay de que...y tienes razón en toda relación debe haber confianza.._dijo naruto_y es eso lo que haré contigo hina...confiar en ti..y porque te amo.._

_-y yo a ti..._dijo hinata_

_._

/***0_0***/

_._

_-entonces iras a conocer a mi familia..._dijo hinata_

_-pueda que si..._dijo naruto_después de lo que hablaremos tu y yo..._

_-de acuerdo..._dijo hinata_

_Cuando sonó la campana.._

_-me voy a clases...no vienes.._dijo hinata_

_-no...nos vemos en la noche.._dijo naruto y beso sus labios_

_-si.._dijo hinata y se marcho..._

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LA TARDE**

_-estas muy seria hinata_dijo kurenai_

_-no es nada...es solo que falta mucho para hablar con el.._

_-con quien...con el chico rubio_dijo kurenai_

_-si...ya que somos novios.._dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-que bueno..se ve que es buena persona.._dijo kurenai_

_-si.._dijo hinata_

_-bien..prepárate porque ya empieza tu numero..._dijo kurenai_

_-si..._dijo hinata_tienes razón..._

_._

_/***U_U***/_

_._

_-damas y caballeros con ustedes...luna_dijo kurenai_

_Todos aplaudieron...y empezó a cantar..._

Chiisana kono mune ni tsumatta omoi dakishimete  
Hiroi oozora ni kono koe wa itsuka todoku hazu

Dakara kowagaranai de aruite ikou issho ni  
Donna toki demo shinjiru sono kimochi nakusanai de

Donna ni tooku hanaretetemo  
Mayowazu ni susumu yo kono michi wo  
Namida afureru hi mo aru kedo  
Chikatta yume wa kesshite kienai kara

Moshi mo egaiteta mirai to sukoshi chigattemo  
Kitto machigatte nakatta to mune wo hareru you ni

Dakara susumitsuzukeyou eranda michi wo mayowazu ni  
Tsurai toki ni wa sotto yasashisa kureru kimi ga iru

Fumishimete kita ippozutsu ga  
Nigenai de koko made kita akashi  
Kujikete shimau hi mo aru kedo  
Itsuka kitto jibun wo hokoreru you ni

Akiramenai to kimeta omoi  
Shinjite kyou mo aruite yuku yo  
Yuuki wo kureta kimi no kotoba  
Kokoro ni fukaku kizamikonde

Donna ni tooku hanaretetemo  
Mayowazu ni susumu yo kono michi wo  
Namida afureru hi mo aru kedo  
Chikatta yume wa kesshite kienai kara

_Después__ de que termino de cantar...salio del escenario.._

_-y que esperas.._dijo kurenai_

_-¿como?_dijo hinata_

_-anda vete..se te hará tarde..._dijo kurenai_

_-de verdad_dijo hinata y kurenai asintió_gracias...que buena eres.._

_-si..si..ya vete_dijo kurenai_

_-gracias..._dijo hinata y salio corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LO MAS ALTO DEL PARQUE...**

_-que bueno que llegaste a tiempo..._dijo naruto_ven..._

_-a donde vamos..._dijo hinata_

_-confía en mi...se lo que te digo..._dijo naruto_

_-de acuerdo.._dijo hinata y tomo su mano_

_Continuaron caminando por lo mas oscuro del parque..._

_-hay algo que quiero decirte antes_dijo naruto_recuerdas que me dijiste que querías ver a un lobo de verdad..._

_-si...pero eso que tiene que ver contigo.._dijo hinata_

_-pues...este es mi secreto.._dijo naruto_y quiero que lo sepas de una vez..._

_-a que te refieres..._dijo hinata_

_-mírame bien...y no quiero que pierdas cada detalle.._dijo naruto _

_Tomo su mano...y se fue convirtiendo en lobo..._

_-esto nadie debía saberlo nadie..._dijo naruto_ni siquiera ningún humano hasta ahora.._

_-tu..tu eres..._dijo hinata sorprendida_

_-lo soy.._dijo naruto_soy un lobo como mi familia.._

_-tus padres lo son.._dijo hinata_

_-si lo eran...pero fueron asesinados por humanos.._dijo naruto convertido en lobo_por eso mi abuelo no quería que me relacionara con una humana..._

_-entonces me mentiste...me dijiste que me había aceptado aunque fuera un poco.._dijo hinata _

_-mi abuelo odia a los humanos desde que mataron a su único hijo__dijo naruto convertido en lobo_y por eso...pero dime no me tienes miedo...__

__-no..porque se que eres naru-kun..el chico que me fue enamorando a pesar de lo que eres..._dijo hinata__

__-en verdad__dijo naruto convertidose en humano_porque lo que siento por ti es amor...___

___-lo se...y te amo por eso..._dijo hinata y beso sus labios___

___-y yo a ti...pero lo mejor es que nadie sepa lo que soy..._dijo naruto_y de lo que es mi familia..___

___-te entiendo..gracias por confiar en mi.._dijo hinata y lo abrazo___

___-no gracias a ti por amarme...por lo que soy_dijo naruto y beso sus labios___

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	8. Episodio 8

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 8_**

_._

_._

___-es increíble que seas un lobo_dijo hinata_de verdad..___

___-no mucho..vivimos muy aislado de los humanos..._dijo naruto___

___-pero tu no...me conociste en la escuela..._dijo hinata_y que bueno que no seas como los demas..___

___-no soy el único..recuerda a los chicos que vez muy seguido conmigo.._dijo naruto___

___-si...no me digas que ellos también son..._dijo hinata___

___-lo son..pero no le cuentes a nadie_dijo naruto_ellos me siguieron a mi...pensaron de que la mejor forma de que no hablara con humanos...pero no pudieron conmigo...___

___-ya veo...es increíble_dijo hinata_como es su vida como lobos...___

___-pues de aquí aya...cada noche cazamos para comer.._dijo naruto___

___-ustedes que es lo que comen como lobos_dijo hinata___

___-casi de todo pero no humanos..._dijo naruto_en verdad no te asusta lo que soy...___

___-no..ya te lo había dicho_dijo hinata_te amo por lo que tu eres...nada lo cambiaria...___

___.___

/***U_U***/

___.___

___-ahora esto es nuestro secreto..._dijo hinata_nuestro...___

___-si...ya es tarde te acompañare a casa..._dijo naruto___

___-esta bien..._dijo hinata___

___.___

___.___

* * *

**EN CASA HYUGA**

___-es increíble tu casa.._dijo naruto___

___-no es para tanto.._dijo hinata___

___-mama...mira es el novio de mi hermana..._dijo hanabi llegando a su casa con su madre___

___-vaya...si que es apuesto.._dijo hana_un gusto soy su madre hana...___

___-mama.._dijo hinata_me avergüenzas...___

___-no es para tanto hina..._dijo naruto_tu madre se preocupa por ti es solo eso..___

___-naru.._dijo hinata en un susurro___

___-vez...es muy caballeroso tu primer novio..._dijo hana_hasta que lo tiene...___

___-no se que le viste a mi hermana.._dijo hanabi_un gusto soy su hermana..hanabi..___

___-un gusto..así que eres la que colecciona rocas..._dijo naruto___

___-pues si.._dijo hanabi___

___-genial..._dijo naruto___

___-vamos hija hay mucho que hacer en la casa.._dijo hana_vamos...___

___-si...nos vemos_dijo hanabi___

___.___

/***0_U***/

___.___

___-perdona a mi familia.._dijo hinata___

___-no te preocupes...ademas veo que se llevan de maravilla.._dijo naruto___

___-naru...puedo conocer a tu abuelo.._dijo hinata_si...___

___-no se mi abuelo es de esas personas que.._dijo naruto___

___-por favor naru-kun..._dijo hinata_quiero conocer a tu familia...___

___-esta bien mañana paso por ti.._dijo naruto_y lo conocerás...___

___-gracias..._dijo hinata y beso sus labios_te amo..___

___-tanto como yo a ti..._dijo naruto___

___.___

___.___

* * *

**EN EL CLAN**

___-ni lo pienses.._dijo sasuke_ahora estas mas metido que nunca...___

___-por favor amigo_dijo naruto___

___-le contaste lo que eres...y lo que somos nosotros_dijo kiba___

___-lo se..pero ya veras que no contara nada..._dijo naruto___

___-eso espero...porque si pasa soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa..._dijo shikamaru___

___-lo se y cuento con ustedes..._dijo naruto___

___-de acuerdo..._dijo sasuke_cuenta con nosotros...___

___-gracias..._dijo naruto___

___.___

/***U_U***/

___.___

___-le contaste de lo que tu familia es.._dijo jiraiya molesto_sabes lo que pasara después...___

___-abuelo...se que ella no contara nada.._dijo naruto___

___-te acostaste con ella verdad..._dijo jiraiya___

___-que...no abuelo aun no.._dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo_digo es mi novia...y solo quiero que te conozca...___

___-no...es uno de esos humanos.._dijo jiraiya___

___-dale una oportunidad...conocerla _dijo naruto_hazlo por la única familia que te queda...___

___-esta bien...pero no te prometo nada..._dijo jiraiya___

___-gracias abuelo..._dijo naruto y lo abrazo___

___-ya..ya...anda vete a dormir...que sera un día largo para el clan..._dijo jiraiya___

___-si...y gracias abuelo_dijo naruto y se marcho___

**___.___**

**___.___**

**___.___**

___-entonces acepto...___

___-si..y mañana conocerás mi familia.._escribió naruto y lo ____envío_

___-que emoción...___

___-si que lo es...____escribió naruto y lo ____envío____

___-te amo tanto..___

___-como yo a ti...y créeme jamas miento..____escribió naruto y lo ____envío____

___-lo se...y no sabes las ganas que tengo de conocerlos a todos...___

___-ya los veras pronto..____escribió naruto y lo ____envío____

___.___

/***+_+***/

___.___

___-estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer amigo.._dijo konohamaru___

___-mas que seguro coleccionista de rocas..._dijo naruto___

___-no te burles..._dijo konohamaru_es mi pasatiempo...___

___-si claro pero no eres el único.._dijo naruto___

___-a no...y quien mas hace eso.._dijo konohamaru___

___-es un secreto..._dijo naruto y se fue alejando___

___-oyes dímelo.._dijo konohamaru_no seas así...___

___-no..._dijo naruto ___

___-que mal amigo eres..._dijo konohamaru___

___.___

___.___

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

___Llegaron al bosque por la entrada de su clan...todo era naturaleza...es un lugar hermoso...___

___-bien este no es uno de los lugares mas bonitos de la ciudad..._dijo naruto_puede que no te guste...___

___-que dices esta hermoso...mas que la ciudad de noche..._dijo hinata___

___-bromeas.._dijo naruto___

___-no...es bellisimo.._dijo hinata_me encantaría quedarme aquí...___

___-de verdad..._dijo naruto_te gustaría quedarte aquí...conmigo..___

___-si..si me lo pidieras.._dijo hinata___

___-entonces hinata..._dijo naruto y ella lo miro a los ojos_te gustaría vivir conmigo...___

___-si..._dijo hinata_si quiero...___

___-aunque no hay muchos lugares donde hay que visitar..._dijo naruto_puedes cambiar de opinión si quieres..___

___-no la cambiare..._dijo hinata_me quedare contigo...___

___-me alegra.._dijo naruto___

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

___-mira te presento a mi abuelo.._dijo naruto_abuelo ella es.___

___-una humana..._dijo jiraiya_no deberías mezclarnos con ellos...___

___-abuelo.._dijo naruto___

___-si me permites quiero hablar con esta chica..._dijo jiraiya_ahora..___

___-de acuerdo...si te dice algo..._dijo naruto_ya sabes que...___

___-estaré bien..._dijo hinata___

___Ya que se marcho del lugar dejándolos solos..___

___-antes de que me digas algo chica..._dijo jiraiya_porque quieres estar con un chico lobo..___

___-yo al principio no sabia que el era..un lobo.._dijo hinata_yo me enamore de el por lo que es...y si formáramos una familia sus hijos se sentirían orgullosos de que sea su padre...porque no hará nada para que nos separe...aunque usted no me quiera en su familia...yo lo amo por lo que es el...y no por la apariencia...___

**___-___no hará nada para que nos separe...aunque usted no me quiera en su familia...______**

______Esas mismas palabras las había escuchado antes..______

______-si que tienes agallas..._dijo jiraiya_esta bien chica...estarás en este lugar hasta que yo lo diga...estas de acuerdo con eso...______

______-si claro...pero que dirán mis padres..._dijo hinata______

______-no te preocupes...pediré tu mano y nos casaremos.._dijo naruto entrando_si me aceptas...______

______-si.._dijo hinata______

______-bien...tienes 2 días para que vivas aquí...si es que resiste estar en nuestro clan.._dijo jiraiya______

______.______

______.______

* * *

**EN LA TARDE**

______-¡QUEE!...ustedes se quieren casar...tan pronto_dijo hana______

______-si..mama...papa...me quiero casar con el_dijo hinata______

______-es muy pronto para eso..._dijo hiashi_sabes eres muy joven para que des un paso asi hija...______

______-lo se...y quiero hacerlo con el.._dijo hinata_me apoyaran verdad..______

______-y tu sueño..querías tener una carrera..._dijo hiashi______

______-si...pero lo que me importa ahora es estar a su lado..._dijo hinata______

______-esta bien...tu sabes lo que decides..._dijo hiashi______

______-gracias papa..._dijo hinata______

______-solo te pedimos que te cuides mucho..._dijo hana_y te echaremos de menos..______

______-y yo a ustedes...pero estaré bien_dijo hinata_se los prometo...______

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	9. Episodio 9

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

**_-el alfa de los lobos_**

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 9_**

_._

_._

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

______En la entrada del bosque...______

______-tranquila todo estará bien...te lo prometo.._dijo naruto tomando______

______-lo se.._dijo hinata_es que ahora nosotros..______

______-nos hemos casado...aunque en el mundo humano.._dijo naruto______

______-eso si..._dijo hinata_y donde viviremos...______

______-por aquí...estamos cerca.._dijo naruto______

______-bien...espero que no sea tan lejos.._dijo hinata_de las demás casas..______

______.______

______.______

______/***U_U***/______

______.______

______.______

______-aun falta mucho..._dijo hinata______

______-ya casi no te desesperes..._dijo naruto_ya llegaremos..______

______-de acuerdo..._dijo hinata ______

______Continuo caminando...______

______-mira ya llegamos_dijo naruto______

______-es muy grande tu casa_dijo hinata______

______-nuestra casa...aquí viviremos..._dijo naruto_vamos...______

______Al entrar ala casa tan hermosa como la recordaba el...______

______-quienes son ellos..._dijo hinata viendo una foto_el se parece mucho a ti...______

______-ellos son.._dijo naruto viendo la foto_eran mis padres...______

______-y donde están ellos..._dijo hinata______

______-murieron de un balazo por culpa de los humanos y es por.._dijo naruto_..por eso mi abuelo odia a los humanos...ellos mataron a su único hijo y a mi madre mi abuelo que la quería como una hija también..______

______-lo siento...ahora entiendo porque no quiere que este contigo..._dijo hinata______

______-lo se pero eso no importa ahora verdad..._dijo naruto_porque tu no eres como los demás..para mi eres la mejor persona del mundo...______

______-tu también..lo eres para mi_dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo______

______-te amo tanto_dijo naruto______

______-y yo a ti.._dijo hinata______

______Se besaron el los labios apenas rozando sus labios y al instante...correspondiendo con intensidad los besos que se daban..y rompieron el beso por falta de aire...______

______-ven te enseñare el cuarto_dijo naruto______

______-de acuerdo.._dijo hinata______

______Subieron las escaleras de la casa y entraron al cuarto...______

______.______

______.______

______/***0_U***/______

______.______

______.______

______-aquí era el cuarto de mis padres.._dijo naruto_pero ahora es nuestro cuarto...______

______-es tan hermoso..._dijo hinata______

______-la decoro mi madre aun la recuerdo muy bien como lo hacia.._dijo naruto_si quieres..puedes hacerles cambios..______

______-no...me gusta así...ademas así recordarías a tus padres_dijo hinata______

______El solo le sonrió...______

______-tu eras ese niño de la foto_dijo hinata viendo la foto en la mesita del mueble______

______-pues...si.._dijo naruto______

______-eras tan adorable...que lindo te veías.._dijo hinata______

______-¿era..?_dijo naruto_entonces ya no lo soy..______

______-lo eres...imaginas como seria nuestros hijos_dijo hinata______

______-¿hijos?_dijo naruto______

______-pues..yo_dijo hinata______

______-me encantaría tener hijos contigo.._dijo naruto_mi esposa..______

______-se oye bonito.._dijo hinata______

______-así es.._dijo naruto______

______-mi esposo..._dijo hinata______

______-se oye bien de tus labios..._dijo naruto_tu esposo..y tu mi esposa..______

______-si.._dijo hinata______

______.______

______.______

* * *

**EN LA TARDE**

______-aunque me muestren ese papel para mi no significa nada_dijo jiraiya______

______-dale una oportunidad_dijo sakura_los humanos no son tan malos como crees...______

______-si..._dijo ino______

______-si claro me lo dice una ninfa y una bruja_dijo jiraiya______

______-no nos insultes..._dijo ino molesta_yo confió en hina...______

______-si...ella es la mejor persona en este mundo de los humanos_dijo sakura______

______-si que la defienden mucho..._dijo jiraiya______

______-porque es nuestra amiga...y ademas ya se han casado_dijo ino______

______-para mi no lo están_dijo jiraiya______

______-viven juntos...y consumirán su matrimonio_dijo sakura_yo se lo que te digo lobo alfa..______

______-sabes que pasara cuando pase eso.._dijo jiraiya______

______-aun no lo tengo previsto..._dijo sakura______

______-lo que faltaba.._dijo jiraiya______

______.______

______.______

______/***U_U***/______

______.______

______.______

______-sabes que pasara cuando un humano y un lobo.._dijo touma_ya saben...______

______-lo mas probable es que se cumpla la leyenda.._dijo maka______

______-¿que leyenda?_dijo jiraiya_si se puede saber...______

______-no sabes la leyenda.._dijo maka______

______Jiraiya solo negó...______

______-bien...la leyenda dice que si un humano se enamora de un lobo y consume su amor..._dijo maka_ellos...______

______-¿ellos que?_dijo jiraiya______

______-lo que quiere decir la alfa del norte es que..._dijo touma_llegara un nuevo enemigo que querrá destruir todo lo que esta a su paso..______

______-enemigo..._dijo jiraiya______

______-cuando el se entere de eso...y mas que tengan un bebe.._dijo touma_los usara para ser mas fuerte...y acabar con todo los humanos..______

______-eso estaría bien_dijo jiraiya _______interrumpiéndolos_

______-y con nosotros.._dijo maka______

______-entonces que puedo hacer..._dijo jiraiya______

______-déjalos ser felices...aunque sea el fin de todo_dijo touma______

______-pero también dice la leyenda que el sera acabado por el alfa de los lobos_dijo maka_y todo sera como antes...______

_Después_______ de eso no dijo nada...______

______.______

______.______

* * *

**EN CASA**

______-crees que tu abuelo le agrade algún día.._dijo hinata______

______-te lo aseguro_dijo naruto______

______-de verdad...lo crees_dijo hinata______

______-si...te lo prometo.._dijo naruto y le dio un leve beso_quieres conocer a todo el clan..______

______-enserio..._dijo hinata______

______-si...ademas ya eres una de nosotros.._dijo naruto_entonces vamos..______

______-esta bien.._dijo hinata______

______.______

______.______

______/***0_U***/______

______.______

______.______

______-mira por acá hay muchos vecinos cerca y quizás tenga curiosidad como eres..._dijo naruto_y la envidia que tendrán algunas..______

______-que malo eres..._dijo hinata______

______-así defiendo lo que amo_dijo naruto_y tu eres lo que amo...mas que cualquier cosa...______

______-lo se...y tu eres lo que amo también_dijo hinata______

______Beso sus labios..______

______-ustedes búsquense un cuarto.._dijo shikamaru______

______-déjalos shika_dijo temari_no ves lo mucho que se ama...______

______-si claro amor.._dijo sasuke______

______-no arruines un momento como este.._dijo kiba______

______-ya.._dijo sasuke_y como te va...______

______-mejor que nunca_dijo naruto ______

______-y como te trata este_dijo sasuke______

______-oyes...no me insultes..._dijo naruto______

______-ya..ya..y como te trata querida.._dijo temari______

______-de hecho me trata bien..._dijo hinata______

______-que bueno...y si te hace algo ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo_dijo temari_me presento soy temari...mi clan es del norte pero ya vivo aquí..______

______-yo soy hinata_dijo hinata______

______-lindo nombre_dijo temari______

______-gracias..._dijo hinata_es cierto que existen los hechiceros o hechiceras...y también las ninfas...______

______-si...pero creo que ya las conoces..._dijo temari______

______-a que te refieres..._dijo hinata _______desconcertada_

______-yo te lo diré en casa...de acuerdo_dijo naruto______

______-si..._dijo hinata______

______.______

______.______

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE**

______-entonces me dirás..._dijo hinata______

______-que cosa..._dijo naruto dándole leves besos______

______-naruto.._dijo hinata______

______-trata de recordarme lo.._dijo naruto besando su cuello______

______-lo que dijo temari.._dijo hinata_mmm...naru...______

______-después.._dijo naruto______

______-después que..._dijo hinata______

______-de amarte mas como te amo..._dijo naruto______

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	10. Episodio 10

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

**_-el alfa de los lobos_**

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 10_**

_._

_._

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS  
**

______-tienes que irte ahora..._dijo hinata______

______-lo se pero es por el bien de todos y el tuyo.._dijo naruto______

______-quédate aquí.._dijo hinata______

______-eso quisiera..pero ya sabes como es el abuelo_dijo naruto______

______-quédate..._dijo hinata dándole leve besos_quédate conmigo..______

______-hina no hagas eso_dijo naruto______

______-que cosa.._dijo hinata______te necesito ahora naruto..._

_-ahora..._dijo naruto_

_Hinata solo asintió...naruto al corresponder a sus besos..la tomo de la cintura y la acostó en la cama lentamente sin romper el beso..poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando en su cuello..mientras su mano tocaba una de sus piernas..la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir mojo su ropa interior...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella gimió del placer al sentir su dedo dentro de ella...de pronto metió otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por la espalda de el enterrándole sus uñas..._

_._

_._

_/***U_U***/_

_._

_._

_-ahora me dejas ir..._dijo naruto_

_-me prometes algo..._dijo hinata_

_-lo que quieras amor.._dijo naruto_ahora dime..._

_-me prometes que regresaras..._dijo hinata_

_-te lo prometo..._dijo naruto_te amo.._

_-y yo a ti..pero tengo miedo de que te pase algo..._dijo hinata_

_-no me pasara nada_dijo naruto_ya he ido al clan hermano..regresare en dos días..._

_-¿seguro..?_dijo hinata_

_-si..ahora quiero que estés tranquila_dijo naruto_regresare a casa.._

_Hinata solo asintió.._

_-bien...nos vemos en dos días_dijo naruto y beso sus labios_

_._

_._

* * *

**AFUERA**

_-listo para el viaje..._dijo jiraiya_

_-justo ahora...abuelo sabes que me he casado..._dijo naruto_solo quiero.._

_-no me importa...sabes que esa no es de mi devoción_dijo jiraiya interrumpiéndolo_así que nada.._

_-a veces no te entiendo_dijo naruto_dices que quieres lo mejor para mi..._

_-y eso es cierto...pero no quiero una humana en mi familia..._dijo jiraiya_

_-solo quiero que..._dijo naruto_nada..._

_-aun no hemos terminado...ven acá.._dijo jiraiya_

_-esto no acabara ahorita_dijo sasuke_

_-esperate mas..._dijo sakura_

_-que haces aquí...sabes que esto es muy peligroso para una chica..._dijo sasuke_

_-crees que no nos podemos defender..si que te equivocas..._dijo sakura_que no se te olvide que soy una hechicera..._

_-lo se..._dijo sasuke_eres la brujita mas valiente que he visto.._

_Un sonrojo salio en las mejillas de sakura_

_._

_._

_/***0_0***/_

_._

_._

_-enserio las ninfas pueden hacer eso..._dijo kiba_

_-si...somos uno con la naturaleza.._dijo ino_ademas es hermoso..._

_-si claro...bueno eso es de nacimiento_dijo kiba_ya que soy un lobo.._

_-lo se...y eres el lobo mas lindo que he visto..._dijo ino_

_-bromeas verdad_dijo kiba_

_-nosotros jamas bromeamos..._dijo ino_no podemos con esto.._

_-wow..ustedes si que pueden decir la verdad_dijo kiba_

_-si..._dijo ino_dime cualquier cosa y veras que no te miento..._

_-hecho...veamos..._dijo kiba_¿te gusto?_

_-pues...si_dijo ino_eres el chico mas divertido que he conocido..._

_-soy divertido..._dijo kiba_pero me amas por eso...o por otra cosa..._

_-si te amo..por eso y por todo lo que eres por persona.._dijo ino_

_-no te sonrojaste..ni pensaste en lo que me decías..._dijo kiba_

_-querías la verdad_dijo ino_las ninfas decimos la verdad...no podemos mentir..._

_._

_._

_/***U_U***/_

_._

_._

_-solo quiero que la apruebes.._dijo naruto_hinata es lo que amo...la mujer que yo amo.._

_-no puedo aceptarla es una de esos humanos.._dijo jiraiya_

_-esa sera tu respuesta..._dijo naruto_

_-aciertas naruto_dijo jiraiya_

_-bien...es todo lobo alfa_dijo naruto_

_-al fin ya nos vamos.._dijo kiba_nos vemos ninfa..._

_-cuídate...kiba_dijo ino_

_-igualmente..._dijo kiba_vamos sasuke...deja de conquistar ala bruja..._

_-déjame en paz...nos vemos después..._dijo sasuke_

_-cuídate.._dijo sakura_mucho..._

_-nos vemos.._dijo sasuke_

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LO MAS ALTO DE LOS CLANES**

_**-que es lo que pasa ahora_dijo kurama**_

_-señor se dice que la leyenda se cumplirá_dijo sora_

**_-hablas de que_dijo kurama_**

_-si...la leyenda se va a cumplir en cualquier momento..._dijo sora_

**_-espero que los lideres de los clanes_dijo kurama_sepan que hacer..._**

_-esperemos que si..._dijo sora_

**_-ya veras que si..._dijo kurama_confió en ellos.._**

_._

_._

_/***U_0***/_

_._

_._

_-aun estas molesto con tu abuelo..._dijo sasuke convertido en lobo_

_-porque tendría que estarlo_dijo naruto _convertido en lobo__

_-se te nota...en tu habla_dijo kiba _convertido en lobo_y con eso estoy en lo cierto...__

__-eso es cierto_dijo shikamaru _convertido en lobo_______y porque discutieron esta vez...___

___-aun no la acepta...no acepta que me case con ella.._dijo naruto _convertido en lobo____

___-es lo mas lógico el lobo alfa tiene un poco de razón con eso...es una humana_dijo shikamaru _convertido en lobo_el enemigo de un lobo...____

____-ustedes no saben nada de ella.._dijo naruto _convertido en lobo__la amo mas que a mi vida...y por ella soy capaz de todo...____

____-lo sabemos..._dijo sasuke _convertido en lobo_somos tus amigos y te hemos apoyado..._____

_____-si...ademas eres feliz a su lado..._dijo kiba _convertido en lobo______

_____-gracias chicos..._dijo naruto _convertido en lobo_es mejor continuar...______

______.______

______.______

* * *

**EN CASA**

______-*estará bien...*_pensó hinata______

______-lo esta tranquila_dijo sakura_ademas es lobo y jamas le pasa nada...______

______-tu crees..._dijo hinata______

______-te lo asegura la ninfa_dijo ino_ya que soy yo..______

______-eso si.._dijo hinata______

______-estas bien hinata..._dijo ino al ver que se había mareado______

______-si estoy bien...solo sentí un leve mareo pero estoy bien_dijo hinata______

______-¿segura...?_dijo sakura______

______-si..._dijo hinata______

______-*la leyenda esta por cumplirse...*_pensó sakura viendo el vientre de hinata______

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	11. Episodio 11

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

**_-el alfa de los lobos_**

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 11_**

_._

_._

______-te veo mas pálida de lo normal.._dijo ino______

______-es cierto..has ido ala ciudad a ver a un medico.._dijo sakura______

______-no..no es nada.._dijo hinata_todo esta..______

______No termino la frase porque sintió nauseas y entro al baño..______

______-si es lo que me imaginaba_dijo sakura______

______-a que te refieres..._dijo ino______

______-a la leyenda..._dijo sakura_se ha cumplido...______

______-te refieres a que..hinata esta..._dijo ino______

______-si.._dijo sakura_ella espera un hijo de un lobo..______

______-wow.._dijo ino______

______-creo que me cayo mal algo_dijo hinata saliendo del baño_pero ya estoy bien..______

______-llamare a mi tía para que te ____________revise..._dijo sakura______

______-no es necesario...estoy bien_dijo hinata______

______-nada de eso.._dijo ino_llámala sakura..______

______-de acuerdo..._dijo sakura______

______.______

______.______

______/***U_U***/______

______.______

______.______

______-con lo que me has dicho..es lógico que la chica esta embarazada_dijo kyra______

______-lo sabia..._dijo sakura______

______-entonces..estoy esperando un bebe..._dijo hinata poniendo una mano en su vientre plano_*un hijo de naruto y mio..estarás tan contento cuando llegues..*______

______-si..te felicito..._dijo kyra_eres tan joven...para ser madre..______

______-es lo mejor noticia que he recibido..._dijo hinata emocionada por la noticia______

______-es lógico.._dijo kyra_nos vemos en casa sobrina...______

______-si..._dijo sakura______

______Kyra desapareció..______

______-creo que es hora de irme a casa..._dijo ino_ya sabes como es mi madre...______

______-lo se cuídate.._dijo sakura______

______-igualmente...y te cuidas mas tu hina_dijo ino y se marcho______

______.______

______.______

* * *

**EN EL BOSQUE**

______-bien clan...es momento de que entremos_dijo jiraiya______

______-si.._dijeron los _______demás_

______Continuaron corriendo..______

______-no vas mas rápido_dijo kiba_naruto...______

______-algo le pasa a este..._dijo sasuke______

______-pueda que si...esta mas serio de lo normal.._dijo shikamaru_que es lo que tienes...______

______-nada..._dijo naruto______

______-ya cuenta..somos tus amigos_dijo kiba______

______-déjame adivinar..estas preocupado por tu esposa_dijo sasuke______

______El no dijo nada..______

______-tranquilo esta en el clan...ademas regresaremos a casa en dos dias.._dijo kiba______

______-si todo saldrá bien..._dijo sasuke______

______-tienen razón..._dijo naruto______

______.______

______.______

______/***0._.0***/______

______.______

______.______

______-se que aun estas enamorada de mi nieto..._dijo jiraiya______

______-por supuesto...pero se caso con esa humana_dijo kona_que puedo hacer...______

______-en nuestro clan no..así que quiero que los separes mas que nunca.._dijo jiraiya______

______-porque señor.._dijo kona______

______-no hagas preguntas estupideces y haz lo que te digo_dijo jiraiya______

______-si señor.._dijo kona_cual es el plan...______

______-escucha muy bien lo que te diré porque no lo repetiré de nuevo..._dijo jiraiya_este es el plan...______

______.______

______{!#%&amp;/()=?¡}______

______.______

______-estas segura de lo que harás..._dijo zetzu______

______-mas que nunca..._dijo kona_recuperare lo que es mio...______

______-sabes que el ama a la humana.._dijo zetzu_deberías de resignarte de una vez...______

______-no digas estupideces...déjala que lo conquiste..._dijo hidan______

______-al menos tu me apoyas..._dijo kona______

______-somos amigos y busco tu felicidad..._dijo hidan_no como este...______

______-yo también busco lo mejor para ella aunque no lo creas..._dijo zetzu______

______-ni se nota_dijo hidan______

______.______

______.______

* * *

**EN EL CLAN SUR**

______-mi tía tiene razón de que eres muy joven y mas con el bebe que esperas.._dijo sakura______

______-cuando estas enamorada haces tantas cosas que jamas te arrepientas de nada_dijo hinata_tu no estas enamorada...______

______-pues si..pero no es como yo_dijo sakura_el es un lobo..______

______-hablas de sasuke..._dijo hinata______

______Sakura solo asintió..______

______-no debería de importarte si son diferentes..._dijo hinata_si lo quieres lucha por ello como yo...______

______-tienes mucha razón en eso amiga_dijo sakura______

______-lo se...no dejes que nadie te diga que no..._dijo hinata_entiendes...______

______-si...buen consejo hinata_dijo sakura______

______-gracias..._dijo hinata_quieres algo de tomar..______

______-no gracias...estoy bien así.._dijo sakura______

______.______

______.______

______/***U_U***/______

______.______

______.______

______-aun conservas el collar que te dio.._dijo sakura viendo el collar que usa hinata______

______-si..es muy especial para mi.._dijo hinata______

______-enserio...parece una piedra cualquiera..._dijo sakura______

______-para mi es la piedra mas preciosa del mundo..._dijo hinata_mas cuando me la regalo...______

______-eso es comprensible te lo aseguro..._dijo sakura______

______-aun recuerdo cuando me la dio.._dijo hinata_fue algo muy especial...______

**_-no..quiero enseñarte algo primero..._**

**_-que cosa.._**

**_-ven..._**

**_-es tan hermoso que es.._**

**_-proviene de mi familia...esto se llama Sutōn· rabu..._**

**_-que linda pero que significa.._**

**_-el_ _Sutōn· rabu...es la piedra del amor..porque desde este momento con esto estamos unidos..._**

_-y si que estamos unidos...y mas con esta noticia_dijo hinata poniendo su mano en su vientre_

_-es cierto lo que dicen que el amor es mas grande de lo que uno cree.._dijo sakura_se me hace tarde...o quieres que me quede aquí contigo..._

_-no es necesario ve a tu casa no te preocupes_dijo hinata_

_-bien...si me necesitas ya sabes me marcas..._dijo sakura y __desapareció_

_._

_._

* * *

**EN EL BOSQUE**

_-recuerdas cuando eramos niños..._dijo kona_eramos los mejores amigos naruto.._

_-lo recuerdo..._dijo naruto_

_-y cuando me decías que me querías..._dijo kona_

_-si...pero no era amor lo que sentía por ti_dijo naruto_por mi esposa si...la amo con todo mi corazón.._

_-tu abuelo no la va aceptar nunca..._dijo kona sonriendo_

_-pueda que no...pero no la dejare aunque el me lo pida_dijo naruto_si me diera a escoger no dudaría de escoger a mi esposa.._

_-estas loco...dejarías el clan y todos los que conoces por ella..._dijo kona_

_-si..porque si no esta no se que haría_dijo naruto_

_-dejarías a tu abuelo solo..._dijo kona_tu eres su única familia..._

_-si sigue así de no aceptarla si...mi esposa sera mi única familia en adelante..._dijo naruto_

_-estas muy decidido en hacerlo entonces.._dijo kona_

_-mas seguro que nunca_dijo naruto y se adelanto_

_-te dije que jamas dejara de amarla..._dijo zetzu_déjalos ser felices...ya te lo dijo la ama mas que su vida.._

_-pero su abuelo quiere separarlos...a cualquier costo_dijo kona_y yo aun lo amo...por eso acepte..._

_-has escuchado que el amor es mas fuerte que nadie ni siquiera el hombre puede romper.._dijo zetzu_

_-tienes razón...pero que puedo hacer con lo que siento por el..._dijo kona_

_-el tiempo lo curara...mas tiempo es que tu necesitas..._dijo zetzu_

_-tonto.._dijo kona riendo_

_._

_._

_/***U_.0***/_

_._

_._

_-aun quiere volver contigo..._dijo sasuke_

_-si...pero ya le dije que ya no hay nada entre nosotros_dijo naruto_ademas amo a mi esposa y no la dejaria ni por ella ni por nadie..._

_-lo se...y me da gusto por ti naruto_dijo sasuke_

_-gracias..._dijo naruto_

_-chicos ya hemos llegado..._dijo kiba_

_-que bueno.._dijo shikamaru_que flojera de caminar..._

_Caminaron__ hacia la entrada del clan del sur..._

______.______

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	12. Episodio 12

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

**_-el alfa de los lobos_**

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 12_**

_._

_._

_-lo se...y me da gusto por ti naruto_dijo sasuke_

_-gracias..._dijo naruto_

_-chicos ya hemos llegado..._dijo kiba_

_-que bueno.._dijo shikamaru_que flojera de caminar..._

_Caminaron__ hacia la entrada del clan del sur..._

_-bienvenidos sean..._dijo tsubasa_soy la alfa del sur tsubasa_

_-un placer...soy el alfa del norte jiraiya_dijo jiraiya_y el es mi nieto naruto..._

_-¿naruto? el que se caso con una humana..._dijo tsubasa_

_-*hasta ellos saben que me he casado..*_pensó naruto _

_-pues si...pero no por mucho tiempo.._dijo jiraiya en un susurro_

_-eso espero jiraiya_dijo tsubasa_

_-ya veras que lo haré.._dijo jiraiya_

_._

_._

_/***U_U***/_

_._

_._

_-de que tanto hablaran los alfas..._dijo kiba_

_-de que crees que sea..._dijo shikamaru_de naruto de quien mas.._

_-oh...tu crees que..._dijo kiba_

_-no se la verdad..._dijo shikamaru_

_-*sera cierto lo que me contó mi padre..*_pensó sasuke_*sobre la leyenda*_

_-en que piensas..._dijo naruto_

_-en nada...son cosas..._dijo sasuke_

_-te preguntare algo..._dijo naruto_te gusta la amiga de mi esposa..._

_-cual de las dos.._dijo sasuke_

_-la hechicera.._dijo naruto_vi como la mirabas...y te aseguro que tu le gustas.._

_-enserio..._dijo sasuke emocionado pero cambio de animo_digo que bien.._

_-te gusta o la amas..._dijo naruto_

_-la amo...pero somos tan diferentes..._dijo sasuke_

_-no es así..si en verdad la amas di celo.._dijo naruto_se lo que te digo amigo..._

_-si...tienes razón le diré cuando lleguemos al clan..._dijo sasuke_

_-así se habla..._dijo naruto_

_-y ustedes de que hablan_dijo kiba acercándose a ellos_

_-nada de importancia..._dijo sasuke_verdad dobe.._

_-por supuesto...teme..._dijo naruto_

_._

_._

_*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.**._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*_

_-y como piensas hacer eso..._dijo tsubasa_

_-no se..._dijo jiraiya_veo a mi único nieto tan feliz con ella..._

_-sabes que la leyenda se va a cumplir si ellos siguen juntos.._dijo tsubasa_

_-lo se...pero que puedo hacer_dijo jiraiya_usted no tienes familia.._

_-la tengo y por ellos hago lo que sea..._dijo tsubasa_

_-ahora me entiendes...quiero a mi nieto.._dijo jiraiya_y quiero lo mejor para el..._

_-eso lo entiendo alfa..._dijo tsubasa_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_-pronto el enemigo estará aquí_dijo tsubasa_y acaba con todo lo que le rodea..._

_-esto sera muy peligroso para las crías de los otros clanes_dijo jiraiya_

_-lo es...pero cuanto tiempo estará aquí el.._dijo tsubasa_

_-no se exactamente..._dijo jiraiya_

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LO MAS ALTO DE TODOS LOS CLANES...**

**_-5 años el estará ahí_dijo kurama_**

_-¿quien mi señor...?_dijo sora_

**_-madara y su clan...pronto ellos destruirán todo_dijo kurama_**

_-que terrible señor..._dijo sora_

**_-a menos que..._dijo kurama_el siguiente alfa de los lobos logre vencerlos..._**

_-pero señor usted es el alfa de los lobos..._dijo sora_

**_-mi sucesor..._dijo kurama_el lograra vencerlo..._**

_-esta muy seguro de ello señor..._dijo sora_

**_-si...mi sucesor estará en uno de los clanes el sera el que ha de cumplir la leyenda..._dijo kurama_**

_-espero que si mi señor..._dijo sora_

_._

_._

_/***U_U***/_

_._

_._

**_-confía en mi predicion mi pequeño asistente_dijo kurama_se que el lo lograra..._**

_-mientras cumpla con la leyenda verdad mi señor..._dijo sora_

**_-exactamente.._dijo kurama_**

_._

_._

* * *

**EN EL CLAN DEL SUR**

_-quisiera regresar a casa..._dijo naruto_la extraño tanto..._

_-debo admitir que extraño a esa loca.._dijo shikamaru_

_-déjense de tonterías chicos.._dijo sasuke_solo queda un día...regresaremos.._

_-bien..._dijo naruto_

_-porque tarda tanto.._dijo kiba_se que las reuniones son largas...pero ya tenemos mas de tres horas.._

_-es cierto..el alfa no tarda mas de una hora_dijo shikamaru_

_-ya dejen de quejarse..._dijo sasuke molesto_

_Naruto solo se alejo de los chicos..saco su celular.._

_-que suerte aquí hay señal.._dijo naruto y comenzó a escribir_

_._

_._

_/***0._.0***/_

_._

_._

_-te extraño tanto..._

_-y yo a ti amor...pero ya mañana nos vemos..._escribió naruto y lo __envió_

_-cuento los días para verte de nuevo..._

_-correré mas pronto para verte...__escribió naruto y lo ___envió_

__-lo se..tengo una cosa importante que decirte...__

__-así...a ver dime que es..__escribió naruto y lo ____envió_

__-te lo diré cuando vengas..__

__-esta bien...te amo..__escribió naruto y lo ____envió_

__-y yo a ti..mas y mas es mi amor por ti...__

__-lo se..te veo en casa...__escribió naruto y lo ____envió_

__-cuídate mucho por favor...y recuerda que te amo...__

__-no sabia que eras tan romántico.._dijo kiba viendo lo que escribía naruto_que romántico...te amo..te amo..__

__-deja de burlarte de mi..._dijo naruto__

__-que hacen ahora ustedes.._dijo sasuke__

__-viendo los mensajes de un enamorado..._dijo kiba_el amor le pego muy duro...__

__-es cierto..._dijo sasuke_pero es muy feliz así...__

__-mas que nunca.._dijo shikamaru__

__Jiraiya veía a su nieto con sus amigos hablando cosas...y sonrió por eso...__

__-*tal vez he juzgado ala humana...*_pensó jiraiya_*pero que harán con la leyenda..aunque no saben nada de eso...*__

__-el amor es mas fuerte que todo jiraiya_dijo rin_déjalo ser feliz...y te aseguro que el te hablara de nuevo...__

__-si...tienes razón muchas gracias...como t.._dijo jiraiya__

__-solo dime rin...nos veremos algún día jiraiya_dijo rin y se marcho__

__-aprobare su relación..._dijo jiraiya_aunque tenga que enfrentarme...a todos los alfas lobos de los clanes...__

______ .______

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	13. Episodio 13

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

**_-el alfa de los lobos_**

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 13_**

_._

_._

**DOS DÍAS ****DESPUÉS**

__-que bueno estar de vuelta..._dijo shikamaru_las reuniones son muy aburridas...__

__-ni que me lo digas..._dijo sasuke__

__-pero ya estamos aquí verdad chicos..._dijo kiba__

__-*porque me habrán dicho eso*_pensó naruto__

__-nos estas escuchando.._dijo kiba__

__-eh? que decían..._dijo naruto__

__-en que pensabas...debe ser algo importante para no escucharnos.._dijo sasuke__

__-nada...solo cosas.._dijo naruto_solo en llegar a casa...__

__-bueno..._dijo kiba__

__-*algo esta pasando y lo tengo que averiguar*_pensó sasuke__

**__.__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

__-los mareos son mas frecuentes..._dijo ino__

__-si...el bebe me hace sentir así..._dijo hinata_esto es normal...__

__-así son los embarazos humanos..._dijo ino__

__-yo digo que si ya que es mi primer embarazo..._dijo hinata__

__-un bebe es lo mejor en el mudo..._dijo ino_no lo crees..__

__-¿bebe? ¿que bebe?_dijo naruto entrando__

__-mira la hora me voy.._dijo ino y se marcho__

__-de que bebe hablaba ino..._dijo naruto__

**__.__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

__-bueno veras...yo_dijo hinata __

__-bien te estoy escuchando...ahora dime_dijo naruto_de que bebe hablaba..__

__-del nuestro.._dijo hinata en un susurro__

__-¿como..?_dijo naruto_quieres decir que...__

__-si..._dijo hinata_estoy embarazada...__

__-de vedad.._dijo naruto y ella asintió_tendremos un bebe..__

__-si.._dijo hinata__

__-te amo tanto..._dijo naruto_saber que tendremos un hijo...__

__.__

__.__

* * *

**EN LO MAS ALTO DEL CLAN**

**__-así que la profecía se esta cumpliendo..._kurama__**

__-si señor.._dijo sora__

**__-unas crías..._dijo kurama_ellos nacido de una humana...su padre lobo...__**

__-pero señor porque el quiere a esos bebes.._dijo sora__

**__-porque siendo humanos y lobos ala vez..._dijo kurama_por ellos los quiere eliminar...__**

__-crees que el padre de las crías permita eso.._dijo sora__

**__-por supuesto que no mi asistente_dijo kurama__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

__-esperemos que logre vencerlos.._dijo sora__

**__-ya que el sera..mi siguiente sucesor..._dijo kurama__**

__-pero estará en su clan..._dijo sora__

__.__

__.__

* * *

**EN EL CLAN**

__-hola podemos hablar.._dijo jiraiya__

__-yo los dejo..._dijo hinata__

__-espera chica no te vayas.._dijo jiraiya_lo que vengo a decirle también te lo digo a ti..__

__-y que es lo que nos quieres decir..._dijo naruto__

__-bien lo que les quiero decir es que..._dijo jiraiya_lo apruebo..__

__-apruebas que..._dijo naruto__

__-su relación...y su matrimonio_dijo jiraiya__

**__.__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

__-como.._dijo naruto__

__-de verdad...pero usted me odia..._dijo hinata__

__-yo no te odio..._dijo jiraiya_odio a quien mato a sus padres...pero a ti no te odio..__

__-pues yo creí que.._dijo hinata__

__-no me agradas mucho...pero veo que mi nieto es feliz a tu lado_dijo jiraiya_así que decidí aceptarte en mi familia...__

__-gracias abuelo..._dijo naruto_eres el mejor..__

__-eso lo se..._dijo jiraiya__

__-pero hay algo que te queremos decir a ti.._dijo naruto__

__-que es...dímelo sea lo que sea..._dijo jiraiya__

__-tendrás un bisnieto.._dijo naruto_hinata espera un bebe...__

__-crías..._dijo jiraiya_la familia va a crecer...__

__-si.._dijo naruto__

__-felicidades...espero que seas el mejor de los padres..._dijo jiraiya_naruto...__

__-lo seré te lo prometo..._dijo naruto sonriendo__

__-y chica...cuida mucho a esas crías..._dijo jiraiya_nos vemos luego naruto..__

__-de acuerdo abuelo.._dijo naruto__

__Jiraiya se marcho...__

__-porque tu abuelo le dijo cría a nuestro bebe.._dijo hinata__

__-bueno es que en el clan y en todos los clanes de lobos y le dicen crías a los bebe.._dijo naruto__

__-ya veo..._dijo hinata_y cuantos bebes tienen las lobas...__

__-pues muchas crías..pero la mínima son dos.._dijo naruto__

__-si que son muchos.._dijo hinata__

__-lo se...pero no importa si tenemos uno...podemos tener mas y mas bebes..._dijo naruto__

______.______

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	14. Episodio 14

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

**_-el alfa de los lobos_**

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 14_**

_._

_._

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

__-mama...mira_dijo kira__

__-que es nena..._dijo hinata__

__-son lindas mis orejitas...como las de papa..._dijo kira__

__-por supuesto..._dijo hinata sonriendo__

__-y porque mama no tiene orejitas como yo y papa.._dijo kira__

__-bueno veras..._dijo hinata__

__-estas lista kira..._dijo naruto_ahora papa te enseñara como cazar...__

__-estas seguro de esto naru..._dijo hinata__

__-por supuesto que si...a su edad yo aprendí eso...no es así abuelo_dijo naruto__

__-no te preocupes chica mi bisnieta es muy fuerte_dijo jiraiya_como su bisabuelo...no es así pequeña...__

__-si abuelito...anda mama déjame ir con papa y el abuelo..._dijo kira__

__-esta bien nena...ten mucho cuidado..._dijo hinata__

__-si mama..._dijo kira y se convirtió en lobo__

__-nos vemos en la tarde..._dijo naruto y le dio un leve beso_te amo...__

__-y yo a ti...mas y mas..._dijo hinata devolviendo el beso__

__-anda papa ya vayámonos..._dijo kira__

__-ya voy...te veo al rato..._dijo naruto y se convirtió en lobo__

**__.__**

**__...__**

**__.__**

__-no tarden mucho..._dijo hinata viéndolos alejarse de casa__

__-no te preocupes...estarán bien...es el instinto..._dijo jiraiya_te lo aseguro...__

__-lo es...y eso es lo que me teme mas..._dijo hinata__

__-humanos..._dijo jiraiya_vendré al rato...__

__-de acuerdo señor..._dijo jiraiya y se marcho__

__.__

__.__

* * *

**EN EL BOSQUE**

__-solo usa tu instinto y sabrás que hay mas alla de este bosque..._dijo naruto_de acuerdo..__

__-si papa..._dijo kira__

__-bien concéntrate bien...y dime que es lo que escuchas..._dijo naruto__

__Cerro sus pequeños ojos...y comenzó a escuchar...__

__-los escucho papa..._dijo kira__

__-y dime que fue lo que escuchaste..._dijo naruto__

__-el rió...el viento...los animales..._dijo kira_es asombroso papa...__

__-excelente..._dijo naruto__

**__.__**

**__...__**

**__.__**

__-papa..._dijo kira__

__-dime...te pasa algo..._dijo naruto__

__-porque mama no tiene orejitas como tu y yo..._dijo kira __

__-bueno..pues veras.._dijo naruto_mama es humana...__

__-¿humana..? ¿eso existe?_dijo kira__

__-por supuesto que si...cuando papa conoció a mama fue en su mundo..._dijo naruto_y papa al verla se enamoro de ella...como mama de papa..__

__-oh...por eso no conozco a mis otros abuelos..._dijo kira__

__-así es..pero te prometo que iremos..._dijo naruto__

__-de veras iremos..._dijo kira_lo prometes...__

__-te lo prometo..._dijo naruto__

__.__

__.__

* * *

**EN EL CLAN**

__-así que es eso...no te preocupes las crías son así..._dijo temari_recuerda a mis gemelitos...__

__-pues si...pero kira también es humana..._dijo hinata__

__-lo sabemos..._dijo temari_y por eso también es loba...__

__-si..me preocupa que le pase algo a los dos cuando se van..._dijo hinata__

__-no te preocupes tanto...te aseguro que estarán bien..._dijo temari_bueno me voy...tengo unos gemelos que regañar...__

__-de acuerdo nos vemos..._dijo hinata__

**__.__**

**__...__**

**__.__**

__-estamos en casa..._dijo naruto__

__-mama...mama podemos ir a casa de mis otros abuelos humanos.._dijo kira_por favor...si...__

__-le contaste..._dijo hinata__

__-me hacia muchas preguntas que tuve que contarle..._dijo naruto__

__-entonces iremos..._dijo kira__

__-pues no lo se cariño..._dijo hinata__

__-por favor mama..._dijo kira con un brillo en sus ojos_si...__

__-esta bien..._dijo hinata resignada_iremos...__

__-que bien...y cuando iremos a verlos..._dijo kira__

__-pues..._dijo hinata_no se quizás...__

__-mañana iremos..._dijo naruto ___interrumpiéndola_

__-¿mañana?_dijo hinata__

__-que bien...me iré a dormir..._dijo kira y subió a su cuarto__

__-estas seguro que podremos salir a mi mundo..._dijo hinata__

__-por supuesto que si...ademas solo iremos a casa de tus padres..._dijo naruto_nada malo ira a pasar...__

__-estas seguro..._dijo hinata__

__-si...confía en mi..._dijo naruto_todo saldrá bien...__

__.__

__.__

* * *

**EN LO MAS ALTO DE LOS CLANES**

**__-es el momento de la guerra de los mundo..._dijo kurama__**

__-esta seguro señor..._dijo sora__

**__-así es mi pequeño amigo...ya han pasado 5 años..._dijo kurama_el pronto despertara...__**

__-y que pasara después señor..._dijo sora__

**__-esta muy escrito...mi sucesor nos salvara y nos mantendrá en secreto..._dijo kurama_tenlo por seguro...__**

**__.__**

**__...__**

**__.__**

__-todo esta listo mi señor..._dijo obito __

__-y pronto destruiremos todos los mundos..._dijo nagato_y sera asombroso...__

__-por supuesto que si..._dijo madara_ya ha crecido el hijo de lobo y humano... __

__-sera cierto la leyenda mi señor..._dijo obito __

__-si...y con esto me destruirá por completo_dijo madara_y eso es algo que no permitiré...__

______.______

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	15. Episodio 15

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

**_-el alfa de los lobos_**

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 15_**

_._

_._

**EN LA CIUDAD**

_-wow...es muy hermoso aquí mama..._dijo kira_

_-lo es..._dijo hinata_

_-mira papa es increíble la ciudad..._dijo kira_

_-si...bien es hora de que conozcas a tus abuelo..._dijo naruto_es por aquí..._

_-aun recuerdas las calles de la ciudad..._dijo hinata_

_-por supuesto..._dijo naruto_anda se empieza a oscurecer..._

_-si...vamos kira_dijo hinata_

_Caminaron así por las calles de la ciudad..._

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-es increíble es una extraña piedra..._dijo hanabi para si misma_y solo mia..._

_-no lo creo...yo la vi primero..._dijo konohamaru llegando al lugar_

_-no es cierto...y es mía..._dijo hanabi levantando la piedra_

_-es mía..._dijo konohamaru arrebatandosela_dámela mocosa..._

_-mira quien lo dice...si eres igual de mocoso que yo...dámela de una vez..._dijo hanabi_

_-eso quisieras...pero no..._dijo konohamaru_

_-dámela...es mía..._dijo hanabi_

_-por supuesto que no..._dijo konohamaru_alcánzame si puedes niñita de mama..._

_Subió__ a lo mas alto del árbol..._

_-es injusto..._dijo hanabi_bien queda tela...todos modos no me importa..._

_-oyes niña no te vayas..._dijo konohamaru bajando del árbol_perdona por ser muy grosero contigo..._

_-no es eso..._dijo hanabi_es solo que me falta esa piedra para mi colección pero.._

_-¿colección?.._dijo konohamaru_

_-si...porque.._dijo hanabi_

_-yo también colecciono piedras de todo tipo..._dijo konohamaru_aunque ya la termine...y puedes tenerla para que termines tu coleccion..._

_-es enserio...o solo quieres hacerme una broma_dijo hanabi_

_-jamas bromeo con estas cosas...no me permiten hacer ese tipo de cosas..._dijo konohamaru_

_-como que cosas..._dijo hanabi_estas en una secta o que..._

_-no es solo que..._dijo konohamaru_que yo..._

**_-jamas le cuentes a nadie de lo que eres..._**

**_-porque.._**

**_-es peligroso...tu eres un hechicero..._**

**_-pero no tiene nada de malo...la esposa de mi amigo es humana.._**

**_-no es lo mismo...ellos no tienen las mismas reglas que las nuestras y es una orden..._**

**_-si señor.._**

_-tu que..._dijo hanabi_

_-nada...olvídalo_dijo konohamaru_soy konohamaru...¿y tu?_

_-hanabi...hyuga hanabi_dijo hanabi_

_-un gusto...es hora de irme..._dijo konohamaru_de seguro están preocupados..._

_-te volveré a ver...digo para enseñarte mi colección y tu la tuya...si quieres_dijo hanabi_

_-por supuesto...nos veremos mañana hanabi_dijo konohamaru y se marcho_

_-si..._dijo hanabi_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-aquí es...kira nena esconde tus orejitas_dijo hinata_

_-porque...mama_dijo kira_

_-bueno porque..._dijo hinata aunque no sabia que decirle_

_-porque es por seguridad_dijo naruto y escondió sus orejas de lobo_vez como yo las escondí..._

_-si.._dijo kira y escondió sus orejas_como se ve ahora mama..._

_-perfecto...bien es hora_dijo hinata pero su mano temblaba mucho_

_-no te preocupes...ellos no sabrán lo que soy y que nuestra hija es_dijo naruto_confía en mi..._

_-tienes razón..._dijo hinata y toco la puerta_

_Al abrir aquella puerta estaban sus padres como siempre los recordaba...kira los miraba extraño su abuelo jiraiya tenia orejas pero ellos no...que se escondió en los pies de su padre..._

_-_tanto tiempo...como has cambiado hija_dijo hiashi y la abrazo_mi pequeña...__

__-papa..._dijo hinata corr___espondiendo___ al abrazo__

__-hola...como han estado..._dijo hana__

__-bien...hemos venido de visita..._dijo naruto__

__-que bueno..._dijo hana pero vio ala pequeña que se escondía en las piernas de su padre_y esta pequeña quien es...__

__-su nombre es kira..._dijo naruto__

__-ella es nuestra hija..._dijo hinata_kira nena saluda a tus abuelos...__

__Pero la niña se aferraba mas a las piernas de su padre...__

__-no temas kira...son tus abuelos..._dijo naruto_anda sal de las piernas de papa...__

__La pequeña salio de su escondite viendo a sus abuelos con sus mejillas sonrojadas...__

__-es preciosa hija..._dijo hana_es como verte a ti de pequeña...__

__-es cierto...es como ver ala pequeña hinata en kira_dijo hiashi_aunque los ojos y cabellos sean igual al padre...__

__La niña solo los miraba...__

__-kira nena...saluda a tus abuelos..._dijo hinata__

__-h..hola_dijo kira __

__-que linda niña..._dijo hana_pasen están en su casa...__

__-gracias...vamos kira_dijo naruto__

__-si papa..._dijo kira__

__Todos entraron ala casa...__

__.__

__.__

* * *

**EN LO MAS ALTO DE LOS CLANES**

**__-la batalla esta por comenzar..._dijo kurama__**

__-señor nos están invadiendo..._dijo sora_que podemos hacer...__

**__-ya lo presentía mi pequeño ayudante_dijo kurama__**

__Con una explosión aparecieron ellos...__

**__-se a lo que viene..._dijo kurama sin moverse de su lugar_y no les diré nada...__**

__-habla ya anciano..._dijo nagato_como podemos entrar al mundo humano...__

**__-siempre creí que cambiarías mi pequeño discípulo_dijo kurama__**

__-ya no soy tu discípulo...ahora dinos como entraremos al mundo humano_dijo nagato__

**__-si es lo que buscas..._dijo kurama_ve mas aya de las cosas...__**

__-¿de que estas hablando anciano?_dijo obito__

**__-si la respuesta quieres hallar..._dijo kurama cerrando sus ojos_busca mas allá de las cosas y encontraras la respuesta que necesitas...__**

__-déjate de tus filosofías y dinos de una vez donde esta la entrada..._dijo nagato__

__-tranquilízate amigo..._dijo obito__

**__-la amistad es el mejor de los tesoros..._dijo kurama ___viéndolos_**

__-¡ya basta!..._dijo nagato perdiendo el control_dinos donde esta la maldita puerta...__

**__-el vocabulario es lo mas parecido a tu lobo interior discípulo..._dijo kurama__**

__-¡es suficiente!...eres un..._dijo nagato__

__Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando madara se lo impedido...__

__-detente..._dijo madara__

__-pero señor este anciano..._dijo nagato__

__-dije basta_dijo madara__

__-de acuerdo señor..._dijo nagato__

**__-ahora lo llamas señor...pero sabes que en el fondo es una persona terrible_dijo kurama__**

__-ya cayate..._dijo nagato__

**__-sabes que digo ka verdad pequeño niño..._dijo kurama__**

__-habla anciano...o aquí mueres..._dijo madara poniendo una navaja en su cuello__

__-¡señor...!_dijo sora sin poder moverse__

**__-tranquilo mi pequeño aprendiz..._dijo kurama_estaré bien...porque mi sucesor podrá con ellos...__**

__-dime donde esta la maldita puerta..._dijo madara__

**__-mas aya de lo que deseas..._dijo kurama_terminara en la perdición...__**

**__.__**

**____0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0____**

**__.__**

__-sabes que estamos en peligro verdad_dijo touma__

__-lo se...si madara encuentra esa puerta nuestros mundos están por ser descubiertos..._dijo jiraiya__

__-pero que podemos hacer..._dijo yuu_nosotras las ninfas que podemos hacer...__

__-tanto como ustedes y nosotros como los alfas..._dijo tsubasa_el que corre mas peligro es el alfa de los lobos..__

__-quien...kurama crees que madara lo habrá..._dijo yuu__

__-no estoy seguro...pero lo probable es que si..._dijo tsubasa__

__-la leyenda puede ser cierta..._dijo rin_la recuerdan...__

__-hablas de que..._dijo yuu__

__-si la misma...sabemos que tu nieto tuvo una hija con una humana no es así jiraiya_dijo rin__

__-si pero que hay con ello..._dijo jiraiya_no me digas que la pequeña...__

__-no,no...digo que el su padre nos podrá salvar de ellos..._dijo rin_y que nuestros clanes estén protegidos...__

__-puede que tengas razón..._dijo jiraiya_pero naruto es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi hijo...no se si el...__

__-el podrá te lo aseguro..._dijo tsubasa__

__-confía en las habilidades de tu nieto..._dijo rin_y en el amor que le tiene a su hija y esposa...__

**__.__**

**____0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0____**

**__.__**

__-señor esta bien..._dijo sora__

**__-por supuesto mi pequeño aprendiz..._dijo kurama_esta sera la gran batalla de los mundos...__**

__-cree que su sucesor pueda con el..._dijo sora__

**__-esto seguro de ello..._dijo kurama_porque el posee un gran poder que ni siquiera sabe que existe...__**

__-esperemos que si señor..._dijo sora__

__.__

__.__

* * *

__EN EL CASA HYUGA__

__-mama ya llegue.._dijo hanabi_..no sabes acabo de conocer a...__

__Se sorprendió a ver a su hermana y una niña...__

__-hola hermanita...has crecido mucho..._dijo hinata__

__-hinata...sabes la falta que me has hecho estos cinco años..._dijo hanabi__

__-lo se..._dijo hinata__

__-mama...quien es ella..._dijo kira__

__-¿mama?...no me digas que ella es tu..._dijo hanabi__

__-así es...ella es nuestra hija..._dijo hinata_su nombre es kira...__

__-que linda...pero se parece mas a su padre..._dijo hanabi_sabes si heredo ya sabes...__

__-que bueno que llegaste hija...y que tanto se secretean..._dijo hana entrando ala sala__

__-nada..._dijo hanabi__

__-mama...puedo ir con papa..._dijo kira__

__-claro que si...esta afuera..._dijo hinata__

__La niña salio de la sala...__

__-las dejo solas..._dijo hana y entro ala cocina__

__-entonces dime...kira heredo ya sabes..._dijo hanabi__

__-¿de que hablas?_dijo hinata__

__-oh vamos se que tu esposo es...lobo_dijo hanabi_no eres buena ocultando las cosas conmigo...__

__-tienes razón...y si_dijo hinata_heredo lo mismo...__

__-quieres decir que es mitad lobo y mitad humana..._dijo hanabi_es increíble... __

__-tu lo crees..._dijo hinata__

__-por supuesto...y te veo mas feliz de lo que pensé..._dijo hanabi__

__-gracias..._dijo hinata__

__-por cierto quiero contarte algo importante..que me paso..._dijo hanabi__

__-que cosa..._dijo hinata__

__-pues veras..._dijo hanabi_yo estaba en el bosque cuando...__

**__.__**

**____0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0____**

**__.__**

__-papa cuando nos iremos a casa..._dijo kira_extraño al abuelo jiraiya...__

__-lo se...pero fue tu idea de venir a conocer a tus otros abuelo..._dijo naruto__

__-si...pero quiero irme a casa..._dijo kira__

__-nos iremos pronto nena..._dijo naruto_mira hay niños de tu edad si quieres puedes irte a jugar...__

__-no se..._dijo kira__

__-niña quieres jugar..._dijo la hija del vecino de lado_o quieres que vaya allá...__

__-creo que si pequeña...mi hija es tímida..._dijo naruto__

__-entiendo..._dijo la niña_juguemos...__

__-anda ve...estaré aquí viéndote..._dijo naruto__

__-esta bien..._dijo kira__

**__.__**

**____0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0____**

**__.__**

__-así que se llama konohamaru..._dijo hinata_no se...se me hace familiar por su nombre...__

__-lo conoces...el también colecciona piedras..._dijo hanabi__

__-colecciona pied..._dijo hinata_*no puede ser...es el chico hechicero...*__

__-hinata...lo conoces..._dijo hanabi__

__-si es el amigo de naruto..._dijo hinata_lo conocí hace dos años atrás...y es buena persona__

__-de verdad...se que apenas lo conocí pero me gusta..._dijo hanabi__

__-te creo hermana..._dijo hinata_eso es amor...__

__-tu crees que el sea mi primer amor...como el tuyo..._dijo hanabi__

__-estoy segura de ello..._dijo hinata__

**__.__**

**____0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0____**

**__.__**

__-porque no vamos al lugar donde nos conocimos..._dijo naruto__

__-pero con quien se quedara kira..._dijo hinata__

__-mama puedo quedarme con la tia hanabi..._dijo kira__

__-no se...y si tu tía esta ocupada..._dijo hinata__

__-no lo estoy...y me encantaría quedarme con mi sobrina..._dijo hanabi__

__-ves estará bien nuestra hija..._dijo naruto_vamos...__

__-de acuerdo..._dijo hinata_te portas bien con tu tía y abuelos...__

__-si mama..._dijo kira__

__Ya que se fueron...__

__-kira nena...me puedes enseñar tus orejitas..._dijo hanabi__

__-mama dice que no puedo enseñársela a ustedes..._dijo kira__

__-no te preocupes...confía en mi pequeña..._dijo hanabi_solo quiero ver como son...__

__-esta bien tía..._dijo kira y mostró sus orejitas__

__-son hermosas..._dijo hanabi_idénticas a las de tu padre...__

__-de verdad..._dijo kira__

__-si...bien ahora escóndelas antes de que tus abuelo las descubran..._dijo hanabi__

__Kira trato de esconderlas pero...__

__-que pasa..._dijo hanabi__

__-no puedo...solo puedo cuando papa esta conmigo..._dijo kira__

__-hay vienen la abuela..te pondré este abrigo esconderán tus orejas..._dijo hanabi y le puso la bufanda en su cabeza__

__-que pasa todo bien..._dijo hana entrando__

__-todo bien mama...le mostraba como se ve kira con la bufanda en la cabeza..._dijo hanabi__

__-estas adorable...bien pronto sera la comida..._dijo hana__

__-abuelita...mama y papa tardaran mucho..._dijo kira__

__-no creo estarán aquí mas rápido de lo que crees..._dijo hana y salio del cuarto__

__-estuvo cerca..._dij hanabi_no te preocupes por tus padres ellos estarán aquí...__

**__.__**

**__.__**

**___*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.**._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*___**

**__.__**

**__.__**

__-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos...en este mismo lugar fue como me fuiste enamorando..._dijo naruto__

__-lo recuerdo...pero tu fuiste el que me enamoro a mi con tus hermosos ojos..._dijo hinata__

__-aunque no era el lugar mas romántico...aquí me enseñaste tantas cosas..._dijo naruto_aquí mismo te fui conociendo mas y mas...__

__-yo también te fui conociendo...y jamas me arrepentí de estar contigo siempre..._dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo__

__-fueron tantas cosas que me unía y alejaban de ti..._dijo naruto__

__-pero lo enfrentamos juntos...como ahora_dijo hinata__

__-lo se...hemos pasado por muchas cosas y vienen mas..._dijo naruto__

__-porque lo dices..._dijo hinata_pasara algo mas...__

__-no se...fue como un instinto.._dijo naruto__

__-alguna vez te he dicho que me encanta tu instinto..._dijo hinata__

__-no lo se...recuérdamelo..._dijo naruto__

__-pues me encantan...te amo por lo que eres naruto..._dijo hinata rozando sus narices__

__-yo también te amo por aceptarme por lo que soy...y por lo que nuestra hija es..._dijo naruto_porque es parte de los dos...__

__-lo es..._dijo hinata__

__Uniendo así sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasion ala vez...demostrando que el amor es mas fuerte que todas las cosas...pero con unos aplausos se separaron...__

__-que conmovedor..._dijo obito desde la ventana de lo alto del ___salón_

__-tu quien eres..._dijo naruto poniéndose adelante de su esposa__

__-así que es cierto lo que se contaba..._dijo obito_te casaste con una humana...__

__-si es así que...no te interesa..._dijo naruto__

__-mas que la leyenda se ha de cumplir...dime tienes un hijo de cinco años..._dijo obito__

__-¿leyenda?_dijo hinata en un susurro__

__-no te interesa..._dijo naruto__

__-bueno lo averiguare en cualquier momento..._dijo obito y ___desapareció_

**__.__**

**__0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0__**

**__.__**

__-de que leyenda habla..._dijo hinata_naruto...__

__-no le hagas caso..._dijo naruto__

__-pero hablo de que si tenias un hijo conmigo...cosa que así es_dijo hinata_naruto que esta pasando...__

__-nada amor...quiero que no te preocupes..._dijo naruto__

__-estas seguro de que nada le pasara a nuestra hija y a ti..._dijo hinata__

__-nada nos pasara te lo prometo..._dijo naruto y le dio un leve beso_anda es hora de irnos...de seguro kira se esta preocupando...__

__-tienes razón..._dijo hinata__

__Salieron del salón...__

__-*porque siento que me ocultas algo...tengo miedo de que les pase algo a los dos...*_pensó hinata_*si es así me muero...por kami que todo esto sea un mal entendido...*__

__-*esta preocupada...es mejor que no sepa nada de la leyenda*_pensó naruto__

__Salieron así de la escuela...hacia la casa donde estaba su única hija...__

__-*no permitiré que el les haga daño a las dos...*_pensó naruto_*o dejo de llamarme namikaze naruto*__

______.______

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	16. Episodio 16

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

**_-el alfa de los lobos_**

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 16_**

_._

_._

**EN LA NOCHE**

__-dime que esta pasando...porque ese hombre hablo de la leyenda..._dijo hinata__

__-no es nada..._dijo naruto_así que no quiero que te preocupes...no quiero que nuestra hija vea tu preocupación...__

__-lo se, te amo...pero tengo miedo de que les pase algo a los dos.._dijo hinata__

__-no nos pasara nada...porque no lo permitiré.._dijo naruto__

__-prométeme que estarás bien..._dijo hinata y tomo su mano_prometemelo..__

__-te lo prometo..._dijo naruto__

_Beso sus labios cargados de pasion...subiendo sus brazos en su cuello y el en su cintura dejándose llevar por el amor que se tienen, la recostó en la cama paseando sus manos por cualquier parte de su cuerpo usando los suspiros de Hinata como guía en su recorrido...Abandonó su boca para atacar su cuello con besos, mordidas e incluso su lengua. Besó se clavícula y usando su lengua lentamente ascendió hasta su lóbulo el cual mordió arrancando un profundo suspiró en la azabache...Hinata lo único a lo que se dedicaba era tocar cada músculo de su cuerpo masculino, perdida en el mar de sensaciones que Naruto le daba._

_-crees que..._dijo hinata entre jadeos_nos escuchen..._

_-no lo creo...ademas aquí duermen muy temprano..._dijo naruto y volvió a besar sus labios_kira duerme...y sabes que no se despierta luego..._

_-lo se..._dijo hinata_duerme mucho como tu..._

_-oyes...puedo continuar..._dijo naruto y ella __asintió_

_Continuaron con los besos y caricias...llegando ala entrega total del amor..._

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LO MAS ALTO DEL CLAN**

_-la encontraron señor..._dijo sora_

**_-lo se mi aprendiz...ahora solo es cuestión de que mi sucesor logre vencerlo..._dijo kurama_**

_-y quien es el mi señor..._dijo sora_

**_-pronto lo sabrás mi querido amigo..._dijo kurama_**

_-es la pequeña.._dijo sora_

**_-no...pero confió en que pueda hacerlo..._dijo kurama_**

_Sora solo suspiro..._

_._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_._

_-y donde esta tu nieto..._dijo maka_

_-si sabe que el esta aquí...y.._dijo tsubasa_dime que no fueron a..._

_-a donde..._dijo maka_

_-al mundo humano..._dijo tsubasa_y buscara ala hija del lobo-humana..._

_-si fue de visita..._dijo jiraiya_

_-¿visita?_dijo maka_

_-no olviden que la esposa de mi nieto.._dijo jiraiya_es humana..._

_-ni me lo menciones...no se porque la aceptaste en el clan..._dijo maka_

_-creo que fue porque la embarazo..._dijo tsubasa_

_-¡suficiente!..._dijo rin_la chica es buena persona...y ama al nieto de jiraiya..._

_-aun así...ella no pertenece al clan_dijo maka_

_-solo la hija pertenece...aunque sea mitad humana..._dijo tsubasa_

_-no hablen así de mi bisnieta..._dijo jiraiya y se marcho_

_-y ahora que le pasa..._dijo tsubasa_

_-no cabe duda que jamas cambiaran..._dijo rin y se marcho_

_-creo que tienen razón..._dijo maka_

_._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_._

_-como pueden decir eso..._dijo jiraiya_

_-hablando solo señor..._dijo konohamaru_

_-algo...y tu a donde vas..._dijo jiraiya_y con esa caja..._

_-pues...al mundo humano..conocí a una chica.._dijo konohamaru_tenemos mucho en común..._

_-con que una chica...en el mundo humano..._dijo jiraiya_

_-si...es linda y simpática_dijo konohamaru_

_-se nota...pero que dice tu clan..._dijo jiraiya_me imagino que no lo sabe.._

_-es cierto...no quiere que nos mezclemos..._dijo konohamaru_

_-ya veo...pero una pregunta como entras al mundo humano.._dijo jiraiya_

_-hay una puerta al fondo de mi clan..._dijo konohamaru_porque..._

_-puedes enseñármela...quiero ver a mi bisnieta..._dijo jiraiya_la hecho de menos..._

_-se nota...sígueme.._dijo konohamaru_

_Lo siguió hasta aquella puerta..._

_._

_._

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

_-mama...mama..._dijo kira_

_-que pasa...sabes que horas son..._dijo hinata_

_-12 del día..._dijo kira_

_-¡las doce...! tengo que prepararte el desayuno..._dijo hinata_

_-mama ya comí...desde las nueve de la mañana..._dijo kira_vimos la ciudad...y hay una escuela linda..._

_-enserio...quieres ir a una.._dijo hinata_

_-si mama..._dijo kira_

_-hablare con tu padre sobre eso...y por cierto donde esta..._dijo hinata_

_-salio mama.._dijo kira_

_-has podido esconder esas orejitas...recuerda que tus abuelos no debe saber eso.._dijo hinata_

_-si mama..._dijo kira_mi tía hanabi me llevara al parque..._

_-de acuerdo...vete con cuidado hija_dijo hinata_

_-si mama..._dijo kira y salio del cuarto_

_Despues que se fue su hija se quedo dormida otra vez..._

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_Dos horas después entro al cuarto viendo como dormía su esposa se acomodo en la cama y el dio un beso en su hombro...que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos medios dormidos..._

_-buen día..._dijo naruto_

_-he dormido mucho.._dijo hinata_verdad..._

_-mas o menos...parecías cansada..._dijo naruto_

_-kira dijo que saliste..a donde fuiste..._dijo hinata_

_-a caminar un rato...recordando cada lugar cuando estábamos juntos.._dijo naruto_

_-me hubieras dicho..._dijo hinata_hubiera ido contigo..._

_-no te preocupes podemos ir otro día...tu y yo..._dijo naruto_sólitos.._

_-de verdad..._dijo hinata volteándose_iremos.._

_-te lo prometo.._dijo naruto y beso sus labios_te amo tanto..._

_-y yo a ti.._dijo hinata_

_Se besaron en los labios mientras se acomodaban en la cama y demostrándose así el amor y pasion que se tenían..._

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-mama duerme todavía..._dijo kira_

_-así es princesa...esta cansada es todo..._dijo naruto_has podido esconder esas orejitas preciosas..._

_-si papa...cada vez puedo ocultarlo mas..._dijo kira_

_-eso es bueno...bien ve a comer con los abuelos..._dijo naruto_

_-si papa..._dijo kira y salio del cuarto_

_-*mi hermosa...es mejor que no sepa nada...*_pensó naruto_

_-en que piensas..._dijo hinata despertando_

_-en nada...te he despertado..._dijo naruto_

_-para nada...es mas quiero levantarme ahora..._dijo hinata_

_-te espero en la cocina..._dijo naruto_

_-de acuerdo..._dijo hinata_

_._

_._

* * *

**EN EL BOSQUE**

_-aquí es que por donde sale a la ciudad..._dijo konohamaru_

_-de verdad...gracias chico y suerte con la humana..._dijo jiraiya_

_-gracias..._dijo konohamaru_

_-nos vemos chico..._dijo jiraiya y se marcho_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-viniste...pensé que no vendrías..._dijo hanabi_

_-lo prometí...eso es algo que no podemos fallar..._dijo konohamaru_no podemos romper una promesa..._

_-eres tan diferentes a todos los chicos que he conocido..._dijo hanabi_

_-y tu a las chicas que he conocido.._dijo konohamaru_de verdad...eres muy simpática y hermosa..._

_-gracias...por el alago.._dijo hanabi con sus mejillas sonrojadas_

_-es la verdad...mira te mostrare mi colección.._dijo konohamaru_

_Abrió__ la caja donde había muchas pierdas de todo tipo..._

_-wow...son hermosas.._dijo hanabi_

_-lo son...y son para ti..._dijo konohamaru_

_-¿para mi? no puedo aceptarlas...te tomo mucho tiempo en encontrarlas_dijo hanabi_

_-tómalas...enserio.._dijo konohamaru_

_-esta bien gracias..._dijo hanabi_

_-es tiempo de irme...nos vemos mañana_dijo konohamaru_

_-si..._dijo hanabi_y gracias por las piedras..._

_-de nada..._dijo konohamaru y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-y ya que estamos aquí..._dijo nagato_que podemos hacer mi señor..._

_-eres estúpido o que...estamos aquí para buscar a esa niña y el bebe que son mitad lobo y humano..._dijo madara_

_-si señor..._dijo nagato_

_En eso aparece obito..._

_-alguna novedad.._dijo madara_

_-así es mi señor los he encontrado...y es una humana..._dijo obito_y si tienen un hijo..._

_-mmm...y tienen un bebe..._dijo nagato_

_-no lo creo...la humana se veía normal...lo que se es que tienen un hijo..._dijo obito_

_-pero eso quiere decir..._dijo nagato_

_-exacto...la leyenda se esta cumpliendo...tenemos que encontrarla junto con ese hijo..._dijo madara_sabes el nombre del lobo..._

_-si señor...su nombre es namikaze naruto_dijo obito_

_-con que el nieto del alfa del norte..._dijo madara_

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LA TARDE**

_-que pasa abuelo..._dijo naruto_

_-el esta aquí...y viene a acabar contigo y tu hija.._dijo jiraiya_

_-no se lo permitiré..._dijo naruto_

_-no cabe duda que eres igual a tu padre..._dijo jiraiya_si viviera estaría orgulloso de ti..._

_-que pasa todo bien..._dijo hinata_

_-abuelito...viniste..._dijo kira y brinco a sus brazos_

_-te extrañaba tanto pequeña..._dijo jiraiya_

_-kira nena...vamos ala cocina..._dijo hinata_hay un postre dentro..._

_-si mama..._dijo kira y entro ala cocina_

_-todo esta bien..._dijo hinata_

_-si no te preocupes..._dijo naruto_anda ve con nuestra hija..._

_-no confías en mi verdad...tengo derecho al saber que pasa con nuestra familia..._dijo hinata_dímelo..._

_-no pasa nada...todo esta bien..._dijo naruto_

_-soy tu esposa y quiero saberlo..._dijo hinata_como veo eso no te importa..._

_Salio de la sala con lagrimas en sus ojos..._

_-hinata espera..._dijo naruto_

_-ella tiene razón naruto...tiene que saber que esta pasando..._dijo jiraiya_

_-no puedo...ella y mi hija son los mas importantes de mi vida.._dijo naruto_no quiero que nada les pase..._

_-nada pasara...se que los defenderás de todos lo que la quieran dañar.._dijo jiraiya_veo el amor en tus ojos cuando la miras...y eso es lo que me convenció en aceptarla en la familia..confía en que entre los dos tomaran la decisión..._

_-tienes razón abuelo..._dijo naruto_

_-no es ami que le tienes que pedirle disculpas..._dijo jiraiya_anda ve con tu esposa.._

_Tras eso salio de la sala buscándola..._

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-estas bien hija...te veo pálida.._dijo hana_

_-si hermana has comido bien..._dijo hanabi_hinata..._

_-me siento mareada...to..todo me da vueltas..._dijo hinata_

_-ven siéntate ala cama...iré por un medico..._dijo hana_

_-no..no es necesario solo.._dijo hinata_solo.._

_Se mareo un poco mas y se desmayo..._

_-hinata..despierta hermana..._dijo hanabi_

_-que le pasa a mi esposa..._dijo naruto entrando al cuarto_

_-se desmayo..iré por el medico..._dijo hana_

_-no es necesario...solo déjenme con ella un rato mas.._dijo naruto_

_-de acuerdo.._dijo hana_te dejaremos con ella..._

__-te acompaño mama..._dijo hanabi__

_Salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos..._

_-hermosa despierta..._dijo naruto sentándose a su lado y acariciando su pelo_te amo tanto que tengo miedo que te hagan daño a ti y a nuestra hija...se que me están buscando..._

_Siguió__ mirándola..._

_-tal vez esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras conocido...pero cuando te vi con esos hermosos ojos, me enamoraste desde ese momento_dijo naruto_me enamore de ti...con cada cosa te conocía mas y mi amor era cada vez grande...cuando te conté mi secreto pensé que te alejarías de mi pero me aceptaste por lo que soy...no se si pueda con esto que viene..._

_-podremos..hacerlo juntos.._dijo hinata despertando_

_-estas bien...me preocupe tanto por ti..._dijo naruto_no quiero perderte amor..._

_-no me perderás..._dijo hinata_

_-quiero que sepas que si confió en ti...mas de lo que crees.._dijo naruto_

_-lo se..._dijo hinata_me comporte como una niña con tu abuelo..._

_-tenias forma de hacerlo_dijo naruto_pero quiero que sepas que..._

_-no es necesario...te creo..._dijo hinata_

_Beso sus labios con una delicadeza sincronizando los movimiento...y al romper el beso juntaron sus frente..._

_-te amo tanto..._dijo naruto_como no tienes idea.._

_-la tengo...quiero ver tus orejas de lobo..las hecho de menos.._dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo.._dijo naruto y salieron sus orejas doradas_

_-son hermosas como siempre..._dijo hinata_me encantan..._

_Hanabi solo escuchaba la conversación de ellos con una sonrisa..._

_-ya nos vamos a comer tía..._dijo kira_

_-por supuesto que si...vamos..._dijo hanabi_

_Se marcharon de aquel pasillo..._

______.______

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	17. Episodio 17

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

_-*pensamientos*_

**_-recuerdos_**

_-mensajes por celular_

**_-el alfa de los lobos_**

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 17_**

_._

_._

_-entonces es cierta..._dijo hinata_pero que dice la leyenda..._

_-por lo que me contó mi abuelo es...se dice que cuando rompes las reglas en caso como yo lo hice...y procrean un o dos hijos con la misma persona..._dijo naruto_

_-eso tiene que ver conmigo..._dijo hinata_

_-si..la cosa es que un.._dijo naruto_

_-que pasa papi.._dijo kira_mami..._

_-nada...porque no le cuentas a papa todo lo que hiciste hoy.._dijo hinata_

_-si mami..._dijo kira_vamos papi.._

_-esta bien...te cuento luego de acuerdo.._dijo naruto_

_-entiendo..te veo abajo..._dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo...ahora dime que fue lo que mi pequeña hizo..._dijo naruto_

_Ya que los dos salieron del cuarto...se levanto de la cama sintió un mareo y nauseas que entro al baño..._

_-todo bien hermana..._dijo hanabi desde la puerta_

_-si..._dijo hinata y volvió a vomitar_

_-segura...quieres que llame a un medico..._dijo hanabi_

_-no..estoy bien salgo un momento..._dijo hinata_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-estos humanos saben que somos..._dijo jiraiya_

_-no...solo hinata y su hermana..._dijo naruto_sus padres no saben nada de eso..._

_-eso espero porque lo que viene es muy peligroso para los humanos..._dijo jiraiya_

_-lo se...todos corren peligro.._dijo naruto_

_-esperemos que todo este bien en este lugar..._dijo jiraiya_por cierto abuelo esconde tus orejas..._

_-es cierto..._dijo jiraiya y las __escondió_

_-abuelito.._dijo kira_

_-cachorrita como vas en este mundo..._dijo jiraiya_

_-bien abuelito...quiero ir a casa pronto..._dijo kira_nos iremos a casa verdad..._

_-claro que si.._dijo jiraiya_

_-abuelo...porque no vas con kira a conocer la ciudad..._dijo naruto_

_-si vamos abuelito..._dijo kira_

_-de acuerdo...vamos..._dijo jiraiya_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-esos mareos han sido mas frecuentes.._dijo hanabi_

_-de hecho si..._dijo hinata_como desde hace tres días..._

_-tu crees que estés..._dijo hanabi_

_-no se...tu lo crees..._dijo hinata_como han pasado cinco años desde que tuve a kira..._

_-son mas obvios los síntomas..hermana estas embarazada de nuevo.._dijo hanabi_

_-un bebe..._dijo hinata poniendo una mano en su vientre_hanabi no digas nada aun hasta que este segura de ello..._

_-como quieras...pero no tardes de darles la noticia ala familia..._dijo hanabi_

_-no te preocupes..._dijo hinata_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_EN LA TARDE_**

_-así que ella es la humana..._dijo madara_y que suerte que están solas..._

_-entonces comienza el plan señor..._dijo nagato_

_-por supuesto...es la hora de que eliminemos a esa mocosa..._dijo madara_

_-bien aquí es donde entro yo.._dijo obito_

_-yo también..._dijo nagato_

_-vayan...ahora por ellas..._dijo madara_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-es muy lindo aquí mami..._dijo kira viendo el parque_

_-así es nena...aquí venia cuando era como tu..._dijo hinata_

_-enserio..._dijo kira_es tan lindo..._

_-lo es..._dijo hinata_

_-vaya, vaya...vaya...mira que tenemos aquí..._dijo obito_has aprendido muy bien ocultarlas..._

_-que quieren de nosotros..._dijo hinata_

_-no es lo mas obvio.._dijo nagato_

_-de que hablas..._dijo hinata_

_-que no te contó nada tu esposo lobo_dijo obito_sobre la leyenda..._

_-¿leyenda...?_dijo hinata_

**_-pero que dice la leyenda..._**

**_-por lo que me contó mi abuelo es...se dice que cuando rompes las reglas en caso como yo lo hice...y procrean un o dos hijos con la misma persona..._**

_-ahora lo entiendes..._dijo obito_

_-sea como sea...no dejare que le hagan daño a mi hija..._dijo hinata escondiendo a su hija atrás de ella_

_-y quien nos va a impedir eso...una tonta humana como tu..._dijo nagato_

_-no seas tonta..._dijo obito_

_-esperen un momento...también a ella la necesitaremos.._dijo madara apareciendo_

_-para que...solo queremos a la mocosa..._dijo nagato_

_-es por eso..._dijo obito viendo el vientre de hinata_

_-si así que no la dañaremos claro hasta que eso nazca..._dijo madara_

_-*eso..entonces..*_pensó hinata tocándose el vientre_*si estoy embarazada...*_

_-entonces tendremos que llevárnoslas a las dos..._dijo nagato_

_-así es..._dijo madara_

_-eso si se los permito yo..._dijo konohamaru llegando con hanabi_

_-que puede hacernos una humana y un hechicero..._dijo madara_no son mas que cosa sin sentido..._

_-*hechicero...*_pensó hanabi_de que habla este..._

_-luego te lo explico...dejen a la esposa de mi amigo..._dijo konohamaru_

_-así que no lo sabes...tu amiguito es un hechicero del clan...donde nadie sabe de sus existencia..._dijo madara_

_-eso es cierto.._dijo hanabi_

_-si...no permitiré que se las lleven..._dijo konohamaru_

_-si claro..._dijo madara y desaparecieron_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-no puede ser...ahora como lo tomara..._dijo konohamaru_

_-hechicero...cuando me lo ibas a decir..._dijo hanabi_contéstame..._

_-eso no es importante ahora...tenemos que decirles que las tiene..._dijo konohamaru_

_-es cierto..._dijo hanabi_espero que estén bien..._

_-lo estará...no las matara aun..._dijo konohamaru y quiso tomar su mano_

_-no me toques...lo que me importa ahora es que mi hermana y mi sobrina estén bien..._

_-claro..._dijo konohamaru_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_EN CASA_**

_-¡como dices..!_dijo naruto_

_-madara esta aquí y se llevo a hinata y tu hija..._dijo konohamaru_

_-maldito...pero ahora mismo iré por ellas.._dijo naruto_

_-esperate...tienes que calmarte un poco.._dijo jiraiya_

_-como dices que me calme..si se llevaron las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida..._dijo naruto_y tu dices que me calme..._

_-lo se..pero tienes que planear bien la estrategia.._dijo jiraiya_

_-es cierto...hay que planear todo para que nada les pase a los humanos..._dijo konohamaru_todos modos ellos nos olvidaran lo mas pronto posible..._

_-se entero verdad..._dijo jiraiya_

_-si...ahora me evita..._dijo konohamaru_pero no importa ahora..._

_-lo que necesitamos es a todos los alfas con todo sus clanes y nos unamos como una sola..._dijo jiraiya_

_-es cierto...pero también necesitaran de nosotros..._dijo konohamaru_todos los hechiceros y hechiceras del clan..._

_-bien pensado...tenemos que unirnos como un solo clan.._dijo jiraiya_

_-también me necesitan a mi..._dijo miwa apareciendo de la flor_nosotras podemos ayudar también..._

_-es cierto...bien tenemos que avisar a todos los clanes para que podamos luchar con ellos..._dijo jiraiya_

_-si.._dijeron ambos_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-*espero que estén bien...*_pensó naruto_

**_-lo están confía en lo que te digo..._dijo kurama apareciendo_**

_-tu quien eres..._dijo naruto_

**_-no adivinas...soy el alfa de los lobos..._dijo kurama_y tu eres mi sucesor..._**

_-¿sucesor...? ¿de que hablas?_dijo naruto_

**_-recuerdas la leyenda...solo el alfa de los lobos puede con el.._dijo kurama_**

_-es cierto...tu puedes luchar con el..._dijo naruto_y salvar a mi familia..._

**_-no es tan sencillo cachorro...habla del nuevo alfa de los lobos, cosa que tu lo eres..._dijo kurama_**

_-te refieres a que yo soy el único que puede contra el..._dijo naruto_ya que yo soy..._

**_-si...tu que has experimentado lo que es amar de verdad...enamorándote de una humana_dijo kurama_y procrear dos hijos..._**

_-¿dos?..solo tenemos una hija.._dijo naruto_

**_-se lo que te digo...son dos hijos...aunque no lo has visto aun..._dijo kurama_todo depende de ti en este momento alfa de los lobos..._**

_-alfa...pero no se si pueda con ello..._dijo naruto_por cierto tu nombre es..._

**_-kurama...nos veremos pronto alfa..._dijo kurama y __desapareció_**

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-porque no me contó nada de que es..._dijo hanabi_

_-eso es porque su clan se lo ha prohibido..._dijo miwa_se de eso..._

_-no entiendo porque no..._dijo hanabi_

_-porque todos nuestros clanes no nos tiene permitido hablar con humanos..._dijo miwa_

_-entiendo eso...pero somos amigos..._dijo hanabi_

_-los que a ustedes los ha unido...jamas ningún clan podrá separarlos..._dijo miwa_

_-a que te refieres..._dijo hanabi_

_-pronto lo sabrás pequeña niña...el amor que le tienes es mas notorio de lo que crees.._dijo miwa_

_-¿amor?..no solo somos amigos..._dijo hanabi_nada mas..._

_-por lo que veo no es así...lo que siente ambos es algo que nadie podrá separarlos..._dijo miwa_dime una cosa...tu lo amas.._

_-que...pues no se.._dijo hanabi_

_-dudas...cuando uno ama no tiene que dudar..._dijo miwa_

_-pues si...yo lo amo..._dijo hanabi_desde que lo vi por primera vez...tenemos tanto en común..._

_-por lo que veo el sentimiento es mutuo..._dijo miwa_el también te ama a ti..._

_-no lo creo...el me ve como una amiga y es mejor así..._dijo hanabi_

_-yo se lo que te digo el te ama mas de lo que tu crees.._dijo miwa_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-el alfa de los lobos existe..._dijo naruto_

_-como sabes eso.._dijo jiraiya_

_-entonces es cierto...es que me dijo que soy el siguiente alfa..._dijo naruto_

_-lo has visto..._dijo jiraiya_

_-si...me dijo que soy el único que puede vencerlo..._dijo naruto_

_-es cierto...solo el alfa de todos los lobos puede con el..._dijo jiraiya_tu eres el siguiente alfa...naruto..._

______.______

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	18. Episodio 18

_._

_._

_-conversaciones_

**_-recuerdos_**

__-*pensamientos*__

**_-el alfa de los lobos_**

.

.

.

.

**_Episodio__ 18_**

_._

_._

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

_-espero que no le haga daño..._dijo naruto_

_-no lo creo..._dijo sakura_ademas de que espera un bebe..._

_-lo se..._dijo naruto_solo quiero que estén bien..._

_-yo también..._dijo hanabi_son mi hermana y mis sobrinos que corren peligro..._

_-eso lo se...hay que planear algo.._dijo konohamaru  
_

_-tenemos que unir a todos los clanes..._dijo jiraiya_ustedes convenzan a sus clanes en unir fuerzas con nosotros..._

_-tienes razón..._dijo konohamaru_vamos sakura tenemos mucho que decirles..._

_-es cierto..._dijo sakura_

_Ambos desaparecieron..._

_-tengo una estrategia..._dijo naruto_para poder vencerlo..._

_-no hablaras que usaras..._dijo tsubasa_

_-si...si es necesario lo haré..._dijo naruto_

_-bien...pero nosotros iremos contigo.._dijo ino_

_-nosotros también..._dijo sasuke_

_-no hay una manera de que no puedan ir..._dijo naruto_

_-no...ya que todos somos un equipo..._dijo kiba_

_-bien..._dijo naruto_*espero que estés bien hinata*..._

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-cree que tarde mucho mi señor_dijo nagato_

_-no debe de tardar..._dijo madara_y mas que es por esta humana y sus hijos..._

_-espero que funcione el plan..._dijo obito_si no..._se atienda alas consecuencias...__

_-te lo aseguro..._dijo madara_

_-llegas puntual..._dijo madara_

_-que quieren de mi..._dijo hinata_dejen ir a mi hija...se los pido..._

_-de ti solo queremos eso que llevas en el vientre..._dijo obito_y la mocosa...pues la mataremos..._

_-no se los permitiré...naruto no se los permitirá..._dijo hinata_

_-ja...que tonta eres..._dijo nagato_

_-esta cerca señor..._dijo deidara_

_-bien...obito, nagato vamos..._dijo madara_y tu vigila la muy bien a esta humana..._

_-si señor..._dijo deidara_

_Ya que salieron del lugar...volteo a ver si no había nadie mas..._

_-por favor déjanos ir..._dijo hinata_haré lo que sea para que mi hija este bien.._

_-no es necesario...yo las dejare libre_dijo deidara_

_-pero no estas con ellos..._dijo hinata_

_-no...soy un viejo amigo de naruto.._dijo deidara_sabia que se había casado pero jamas pensé que con una humana y tuvieran dos hijos...bien es hora de salir de aquí..._

_-gracias..._dijo hinata_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-y viene con compañía mi señor..._dijo nagato_

_-tanto tiempo..._dijo madara_los años no cambian en ti_

_-no es mutuo el sentimiento..._dijo jiraiya_

_-no esperaba eso de ti hermano..._dijo maka_

_-ya sabes como es esto hermanita..._dijo obito_

_-jamas cambias..._dijo touma_seguirás siendo el mismo..._

_-de nada..._dijo obito_

_-madara...esta es nuestra batalla final.._dijo naruto_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-eres mas débil de lo que pensé..._dijo madara_

_-cayate..._dijo naruto_aun no terminas conmigo..._

_-me gusta tu entusiasmo...pero es momento de tu muerte..._dijo madara_

_-no estés muy seguro de lo que pasara..._dijo naruto_

_Activo como un campo de fuerza sobre ellos..._

_-esto no puede ser...el único que podía ser eso era..._dijo nagato_

_-el alfa de los lobos..._dijo tsubasa_

_-no puede ser...tu no puedes ser..._dijo nagato_

_-lo es..._dijo maka_

_-digan lo que digan no podrán con ustedes..._dijo nagato**  
**_

_-eso si te dejo yo..._dijo naruto_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-Bondingu gijutsu no tamashī..._dijo naruto_

_-que es lo que esta pasando..._dijo nagato_

_-es la unión de todos los alfas anteriores..._dijo touma_

_-no puede ser...como has aprendido a hacerlo..._dijo madara_esta técnica la vi en..._

_-en el ultimo alfa hace años..._dijo maka_

_-no puedes hacer esto..._dijo madara_

_-para acabar contigo...tengo que hacer todo lo posible_dijo naruto con el aura mas roja_

_-maldito..._dijo madara apretando sus dientes_

_Su aura subió mas y mas aumentando toda la cantidad de poder..._

_-Dōki gijutsu no tamashī..._dijo naruto___que esperas...atácame..._

_-maldito..._dijo madara y corrió a atacarlo_

_-crees que podrás conmigo...si que sueñas..._dijo madara_

_-no sueño...se que acabare contigo..._dijo naruto_

_-maldito seas..._dijo madara todo lastimado_tu no puedes ganarme..._

_-ya lo hice..._dijo naruto sonriendo victorioso_

_-que es lo que me esta pasando..._dijo nagato empezando a desaparecer_

_-estas desapareciendo..._dijo naruto_

_-esto no puede ser cierto..._dijo madara_

_-lo es...todos ustedes desaparecerán..._dijo naruto_

_-señor que haremos ahora que desaparezca nagato..._dijo obito_

_-tu también desaparecerás..._dijo naruto_en unos cuantos minutos..._

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-de que hablas..._dijo obito y empezó a desaparecer_que es esto yo no puedo desaparecer..._

_-que le hiciste a mi clan..._dijo madara enojándose_eres un maldito..._

_Lo contra ataco...hasta que naruto uso una mano en el hombro...haciendo que los poderes de madara disminuyeran lentamente, que después se fue desintegrando...haciendo que por fin la batalla había terminado..._

_-todo ha acabado..._dijo jiraiya_

_-si...solo falta encontrar a hinata y a mi hija..._dijo naruto_

_-no es necesario aquí están..._dijo deidara_

_-naruto..._dijo hinata y se abalanzo a abrazarlo_estas bien..._

_-ahora lo estoy..._dijo naruto_están bien tu y kira..._

_-estamos bien..._dijo hinata  
_

_-y el bebe esta bien..._dijo naruto_

_-estamos bien todos..._dijo hinata_y por cierto como sabes que..._

_No la dejo terminar porque beso sus labios que le respondió con esa misma intensidad..._

_-que cursi eres..._dijo sasuke_

_-recuerdo que también me decías lo mismo..._dijo sakura_

_-has hecho una batalla inolvidable naruto..._dijo touma_

_-si.._dijo maka  
_

_-fue unas de las mejores que hemos visto en la vida..._dijo rin_puedo decir que esta es la paz que necesitamos..._

_-es cierto..._dijo touma_alfa de los lobos..._

_-por ahora solo tengo algo en mente..._dijo naruto poniendo una mano en el vientre plano de su esposa_

_-oyes sasuke..._dijo kiba con una sonrisa picara_con que te gusta sakura...eh?_

_-no empieces..._dijo sasuke con un leve sonrojo_

_-por tu expresión yo diría que si..._dijo shikamaru_

_-deja de decir tonterías...deja de ser tan inmaduros..._dijo sasuke sonrojándose un poco mas_

_Jiraiya solo dio un suspiro mientras que los demás sonreían..._

_-al fin todo acabo..._dijo hinata_

_-si...todo esto ha terminado..._dijo hanabi_que bueno que estés bien hermana...  
_

_-ya que todo termino es hora de irme a casa...nos vemos lobos.._dijo deidara y __desapareció_

_-sasuke y sakura son novios...se besan.._dijo kiba bromeando_se dicen cositas..._

_-¡KIBA!_dijo sasuke sonrojado_date por muerto..._

_-eso si me alcanzas..._dijo kiba y empezó a correr_

**_._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_._**

_-todo a acabado..._dijo hinata_

_-si...todo esta en paz ahora..._dijo naruto abrazándola por la espalda y le dio un beso en su cuello_

_-todo esta mejor ahora verdad..._dijo hinata_

_Naruto alzo la mirada en aquel cielo azul..._

_-mas que nunca..._dijo naruto_

_Ambos miraban aquel cielo azul...muy abrazados..._

_-papa ya nos iremos a casa..._dijo kira  
_

_-por supuesto que si cachorrita..._dijo naruto_nos iremos a casa.._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**EN LO MAS ALTO DE LOS CLANES**

_-todo ha acabado al fin señor..._dijo sora_

**_-así es...mi pequeño amigo.._dijo kurama_el alfa lo ha hecho de maravilla..._**

_-si...pero que pasara ahora que los humanos saben que existimos..._dijo sora_

**_-buen punto.._dijo kurama_solo hay una cosa que hacer..._**

_-y que es mi señor.._dijo sora_

**_-borrar sus memorias menos a ellos..._dijo kurama_**

_-bueno señor...ahora que nos hemos mezclado...crees que ellos permitan eso..._dijo sora_

**_-pueda que si...o no_dijo kurama_la decisión esta en el alfa de los lobos..._**

_-muy cierto..._dijo sora_

**_-solo hay paz de hoy en adelante..._dijo kurama_**

_-es cierto señor..._dijo sora_


End file.
